Twice Lucky: Boca Del Inferno
by Evilclone
Summary: Xander is given the opportunity to do life over, watch as he changes destiny and forges his own future! Final chapter now posted!
1. Prologue

"Buddhism has the characteristics of what would be expected in a cosmic religion for the future: it transcends a personal God, avoids dogmas and theology; it covers both the natural & spiritual, and it is based on a religious sense aspiring from the experience of all things as a meaningful unity." -Albert Einstein

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Prologue: Diplopia

……………………………….

The room in the house was dark, the house itself was dark; being that it was the early hours of the morning, that was no surprise. A lone figure got up in the one of the bedrooms, he was so quiet, not even a mouse would've heard him. The man smirked as he realized what had happened: his soul had been transported back in time to his younger body, his old self and 'mature' self were now one.

Before, Xander Harris was used to having to other personalities in his mind, but they were always at the back; the spirit of the Hyena that had been 'evicted' from him when the primal ritual had been completed, and the soldier who had been burned into his memories by Ethan's spell. Always on the horizon, but never fully out…

Now, it was different. Willow's spell had brought them to the front, combining them with the future personality, in ways never before thought possible.

The soldier's personality provided him with the tactical knowledge, as well as information on modern weapons. Hell, if he put his mind to it, he could probably build an F-16. It gave him an added edge; Buffy wasn't the only one who could look at a weapon and know how it worked. He had years of military training behind him.

The predator side was an added bonus as well; he could smell things he couldn't before, he could hear better, if he stopped and listened, controlled his breathing, he could hear the hearts of his parents beating, the drip of the tap downstairs, and even a cat, meowing two blocks away.

A predatory grin slipped across his face as he realized that, if he wanted to, slicing their throats would be incredibly easy.

He could make it look like an accident: he would turn the knob on the gas hob and let it flow; the minute Tony lit up a cig, the place would go sky high.

But killing his parents were not on the top of the list, in fact, quite the opposite. Xander had made it his personal mission to at least try and save them. Even if he could get them to a place other than Sunnydale before the collapse, that would be something.

Xander switched on the light in the small, dingy bathroom and blinked away the spots that appeared in his vision. Several things became prominent as he looked at himself in the mirror; first, and foremost, was the fact that he had two eyes. He blinked again and looked more closely, surprised at how easily using both eyes came.

He moved his eyelid, poked it, closed it, batted it and smiled. Yup, all his, bought and paid for. The second thing that came to mind was the fact that his face was scarless; his skin younger and fleshier, not as lean and mean as he was before. He'd have to work on that, perhaps a fitness routine, jogging in the early hours of the morning before school.

His bathroom was unclean, to the point of being unfit for human use; a dog could live there quite happily. Xander looked into the bedroom that was partially lit and noticed the same mess. He was going to have to change his habits, and fast, if he wanted to survive in one piece.

……………………………….

Xander's closet was a force to be reckoned with; it was, in his mind, no wonder he hadn't attracted every vampire, from the whole of Sunnydale, that had been born in the seventies. Even the dudes with the bad afro hairstyles would've laughed at him. Hawaiian shirts were all well and good, but they had a time and a place, which was Hawaii.

Not the middle of suburban Sunnydale.

That would have to change, especially if he wanted to impress and turn heads. Cordeilia would still be around, and not an ascended being-cum-evil demon hell bent on taking over the world, well, not much, anyway. He was certain she was a little bit demon.

He went around the room, picking up books and the mess; tidied his sheets, then changed his mind and stripped the bed instead, taking the linens down to the washing machine and turning it on. One of the benefits of living in the States was that you didn't need a dryer like they had in the UK. Here, it was hot most of the time.

Xander moved silently back up to his bedroom and turned the light on, once again blinking back spots. He picked up his bag and finished half-assed attempt at cleaning.

……………………………….

The science teacher blinked in surprise as Xander handed over the science homework. "_Mister Harris, are you trying to test my patience_?"

"_No_."

The teacher opened the book and flipped through it; everything was indeed finished. "_How did you finish this_?"

"_The library's_ _a wonderful place, full of those things_..." Xander stood there and waved a hand around.

"_Ah, books_," the young man adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "_This is a good sign, Mister Harris. Keep it up_."

……………………………….

As light began to creep over the horizon, Xander was finishing up in his bedroom. He then put out the wash and smiled; all was well. The next part was the most difficult, cleaning the kitchen. His mother did try, but when she hit the bottle, all thoughts of cleaning, or anything even remotely close, were pushed aside. He picked up all the old cartons, threw away the takeout and all the old papers, scrubbed the dishes and cleaned the counters. All those years of looking after the Slayers had paid off.

'Damn,' he thought quietly to himself as he studied his work. With a proud smile, he went upstairs and changed into shorts and T-shirt and went for a jog.

Willow couldn't believe her eyes. She was dressed in a cheap, modest skirt and blouse that her mother had picked up for her; her long red hair ran down her back and her sharp green eyes watched as the young man, her long-time friend, bounded down the stairs.

"Xander…"

Normally, on a Monday morning, she'd have to wait ten minutes before having to go up and physically drag him out of bed, but here he stood, right as rain, with his bag over his shoulder. His bright blue eyes shone happily and as he looked down at her and, for some reason, she felt her heart flutter.

He was wearing blue demin jeans and the plainest T-shirt he had' they didn't need a coat what with it being almost summer.

"Morning, Will's." His hair was brushed, he smelled clean and, yes, even his teeth were brushed. She blinked in surprise and he looked down at her with a strange look, "You all right?"

"Yeah," Willow said slowly as she studied him over. "Who are you and what have you done with Xander Harris?"

"I ask the same thing every day…"

The two friends grinned as they turned to see Jessie, their long-term friend, appear out of nowhere. Xander had smelled Jesse before he'd arrived - the scent was a strange thing to get used to, but he would get the hang of it eventually.

"Morning, Jessie." Xander made himself a pact as they walked to school: no matter what happened, Jessie would survive this.

Even as they made their way up to the school, Xander could feel that old sense of foreboding ticking in the back of his mind. The school sat on a Hellmouth that held so many, unspeakable, evils… and that was just the kids.

The First was there; he could feel its' presence, bubbling underneath the hollowed ground, as well as the other demons that wanted out of the basement.

It wasn't pretty, but, for the moment, it was school…

"You all right?"

Xander heaved a sigh and looked at Willow with both his eyebrows risen, "You've asked me that three times already."

Jessie chuckled and winked a hazel eye, "It's all right Xan, she's not used to seeing you so eager."

Xander grimaced…


	2. A Tale of two Xanders

Guys thank you for your patience and thank you for your compliments. I won't rectify the eye colour mistake in the first chapter, as there's not really that much difference between Hazel and brown. In this chapter however I've done it as brown. Thanks Wispr for pointing that out.

I am the Architect. I created the Matrix. I've been waiting for you. You have many questions, and although the process has altered your consciousness, you remain irrevocably human. Ergo, some of my answers you will understand, and some of them you will not. Concordantly, while your first question may be the most pertinent, you may or may not realize it is also the most irrelevant.

- Matrix – The Architect

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 1:

A Tale of two Xanders

……………………………….

"The first thing I'm going to do is modify your body; when that's completed, you will be ready for the spell to send you back in time."

Xander blinked in surprise and ran his hand through his brown hair. It was longer than it used to be, being as they didn't actually have a hairdresser in the middle of Africa.

"What would you need to change?"

The redhead sat down and smiled. "You'll be going back in time to help us fight against the First and the other bumpies; what we need is a fighter and a leader."

"And not a Zeppo," Xander finished with a scowl.

"Sad, but true. Yes," Willow reluctantly agreed. "If we'd allowed you to fight early on, instead of letting Buffy always push you aside, you could've been more useful."

He felt hurt by that comment, even though it was the truth.

"I know what you're thinking and, yes, you did your part," Willow said before he opened his mouth. "But you could've done more. I learned magic, Buffy got stronger and more slayers."

"And I stayed Zeppo," he said again.

"Always and forever."

"Thanks, I think."

Willow chuckled. "Look on the bright side: at least you didn't try and destroy the world."

"So what do we do?"

"Well," the redhead said whilst leaning back and thinking - he knew her well enough by then to know that she'd already thought through every single possibility three times over. "We use what's already there, the soldier boy to give you military knowledge, the fish man to help you swim better and the hyena to give improved senses and strength."

"What do I need to do?"

"Strip," Willow said with a very large grin.

……………………………….

Before…

"Xander, I wanted a word with you in private." Xander sighed, nodded and ran his hand through his hair as he followed Giles into the Watcher's office. It had a large oak desk in front of a round window, the sun shining through, illuminating it in a strange aurora.

"Sure."

"There are a lot of elements that we shouldn't have had to deal with." Xander looked at the older man curiously, "The human side of evil."

Xander sat back and nodded. "Caleb," he said simply and both men winced.

"Yes, but not just him. I'm also talking about the swim teacher, the cook and myriad of other students and teachers that should not have been doing what they were doing."

"Okay, I'll deal with them."

"Good," Giles closed the book he had, got up and grabbed two tumblers and poured whisky in each. He then handed one to Xander and they clinked glasses together. "To the Slayer."

Xander smiled. "To kicking ass and taking names."

Giles chuckled. "Amen."

……………………………….

"Xander?" He was getting used to this; requests every five seconds. Andrew was dressed in trousers and a white shirt, his blonde curly hair shorter than before, due to it having been cut recently.

"Yes, Andrew?"

The younger man looked tired. According to the rumour he'd heard, the younger Watcher–in-training had been having some bad nights, his conscious catching up to him.

"I know you don't like me much, never have really, but I need you to do this for me," Andrew started sniffling. "We were the smartest kids in school, it shouldn't have ended like this, please don't let me kill Jon, he was my best friend and I stabbed him to death."

Xander sighed, nodded and listened, and then patted the man on the back.

……………………………….

He'd had lots of personal requests from various individuals around the house, but surprisingly, none from Buffy. The blonde haired slayer hadn't even so much as sought him out. Now, as he stood on the pentagram, he felt a sudden twinge; he was letting go of the people he knew, loved and cared for.

But he'd be able to make it all okay. He had strength, speed and guile. He was older and wiser and had his memory improved, he would remember the faces of those who would seek to do evil. He would know what lay in their hearts.

And then he would deal with them…

Buffy, he promised, wouldn't suffer what she had the last seven years they were there. Angelus would be dealt with, as would Spike and Drusilla; and if The Powers That Be really had plans, they would find ways to bring them back.

"Xander…"

Willow was dressed in a long, white flowing gown, that didn't hide any of her curves. He smiled and took off his eye patch, throwing it on the ground.

"Ready?"

Xander opened his mouth and let Willow smear the blood around it, on his teeth, and even his tongue.

"Seek out thy body in the past to help change what once went wrong, to help those in need. I wed thee to thy younger self, heart to heart and soul to soul, 'tween he and thee. Thou art bound as one to the other now, the power to the spirit."

Willow stopped and smiled, asking shyly, "What do you think?"

Xander looked at her with tearful eyes. "I love you, Willow. I always will."

"I know, Xander. I know," she sighed shakily. "That was the hard part. When I nod, untie the ribbon and drop the sticks." Xander smiled sadly and took the bundle of sticks from her.

"With the blessings of light and darkness, of earth and air, in the name of the goddess, send thy soul back in time, through the veil." Willow nodded and Xander untied the ribbon and let them fall to the ground.

As he watched them fall, the world around them faded out…

……………………………….

It was white, all white; that was all he could see. He could, in a sense, feel his body, even though he knew it wasn't there. It was only after several years that Spike confessed to him that Buffy hadn't been in a hell dimension. She'd been in heaven when they'd ripped her out.

An image started appearing in front of him. The best way to describe would be as a long wooden pole that ran both infinitely up and down. At certain points all over the pole, little twigs would run off in other directions.

The most notable that Xander could, in a sense, 'see,' was Halloween; so many things broke off into their own little twigs. There were different costumes, different spells being used, different consequences. What if Buffy had died? What if Spike had been killed? What if he'd gone as a Jedi instead of a military man? What if he'd gone as the Emperor? There was even one break-off where he went as Vader.

It was difficult to pinpoint exactly where he wanted to go in time; he could go forward to when Caleb had ripped out his eye, or forward to the final battle.

No, he needed to create an army, set foundations.

He looked, saw the blinking light and went for it. A year before Buffy arrived, that should be enough time.

The tendrils of energy snuck out and gripped hold of his younger self.

He was pulled in.

Xander smiled as he saw his body rushing closer.

But something happened, something that none of them had expected…

……………………………….

The two men faced each other; the younger Alexander Harris and the older, more war-torn, Alexander Harris. It was disconcerting.

"Hello."

The younger version was wearing jeans and a T-shirt; his face smoother and rounder, his brown eyes brighter and his hair longer and unkempt.

The older one was wearing a black, expensive-looking suit, his hair short and spiky and his face scarred. His eye blinked rapidly as he stared at himself.

"Who are you?"

The younger 'Xander' already _knew_ the answer to that question, but felt as though he needed confirmation.

"I'm you."

"I thought so…" Alexander paused and stared at himself. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

"Two very good questions." They were in a room that looked old and used; there was a mirror to one side and two red leather chairs. The curtains flapped as breeze blew through the room and lightning cracked outside. "Take a seat."

"Okay…"

They both sat down and the older man started talking. "I imagine that, right now, you're feeling a bit like Alice. Tumbling down the rabbit hole?"

Alexander chuckled. "You could say that."

The older version of himself was dead serious. "I see it in your eyes. You have the look of a man who accepts what he sees because he is expecting to wake up. Ironically, that's not far from the truth. Do you believe in fate, Xander?

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like the idea that I'm not in control of my life." 

The older the version of Xander nodded…

"I know exactly what you mean. Let me tell you why you're here. You're here because you know something. What you know, you can't explain, but you feel it. You've felt it your entire life, that there's something wrong with the world. You don't know what it is, but it's there, like a splinter in your mind, driving you mad. It's this feeling that has brought you to me. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes," Alexander whispered quietly.

"There's a saying: You will know the truth and it will set you free."

Alexander blinked both his eyes and looked up. "The truth?"

Xander, the older version, opened up both his palms. It was a cliché, hell, he knew that; this whole setup was, but he couldn't resist, and it was funny.

"Yes, take the red pill and wake up a different person. Your, our, body will be different, but good different, stronger faster more agile. You will have memories of things that haven't happened yet, you will be able to control your own destiny, you won't be the same man at all. You will, in essence, be me."

Alexander looked at the blue pill. "And if I pick this one?"

"Pick it, wake up and you will remember nothing. Fate will continue on course and you'll end up as I am now."

Alex looked at both pills and smiled, he'd already made his mind up. "No offence Xander, but screw fate."


	3. Alliances

"Any alliance whose purpose is not the intention to wage war is senseless and useless"  
**- **Adolf Hitler, "Mein Kampf"

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 3: Alliances

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"It's a pretty dangerous place to be this time of night."

Xander stopped and slowly turned around, his eyes narrowing on a figure that was stood in the bushes, coated in darkness. He knew the voice instantly and felt venom in his stomach. Xander wanted nothing more than to slam the wooden stake into Angel's heart, preventing what he knew was going to happen.

Xander had gone back to the shops with the money he had and picked up some additional clothing. He hadn't wanted Willow to know about this part of his life, at least not yet. Let her keep her innocence for a while longer. His new clothes were all black; a jacket and tracksuit bottoms, a black hat and a bag. Those, he was currently wearing, so that if needed, he could sink into the shadows and avoid human contact. He knew, for certain, vampires would easily spot him.

Angel stayed in the shadows. "I've seen you around, you know. Watching as you hunt; while running in the mornings."

Xander knew that he would never have any hope of outrunning him. The vampire was too damn fast and strong.

"Why do you do it?"

Xander smirked. "Because no one else can."

"I can?"

"I never see you staking any vampires."

Angel shrugged his shoulders and stepped out of the darkness, the moonlight illuminating his pale face.

'And I saw a pale rider,' Xander thought grimly.

"Why do you do it? Who, or maybe I should be asking what, are you?"

Angel's face morphed, his forehead becoming more protruded and his fangs more prominent.

Xander took a step back, even though he knew it was safe. Too many memories of fighting Angelus, the Scourge of the Underworld.

"I know what you're thinking." Angel's face turned back to normal and a wry smile crossed it. "But don't worry, I don't bite."

"How do I know that?"

Angel shrugged. "You don't, I guess."

"Good call."

Angel smirked slightly. "So, what's your excuse? Why do you fight the good fight?"

"I'm on a mission from God," Xander said, with fire in his eyes.

Angel stopped dead in his tracks and looked the young man over; there was something about him that Angel could see: older somehow and a certain fire in his soul. "Tell me about it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

Angel sighed. "Try me."

"A long time ago, in a town far away, there was a story of one girl who had the power to fight all of the creatures of the night." Angel stopped walking again and looked at Xander. "She was known as the Slayer."

Angel gaped.

"She came to Sunnydale and made friends and a whole lot of enemies. Some of the friends stuck with her until the very end, while many either left or died."

"How do you know this?"

Xander smiled. "The Slayer and her friends fought and saved lives; some of them died along the way. As time went by, a great battle occurred, which forced them to leave Sunnydale. It was decided nearly ten years after that, a change was needed."

"So you came to the past to change the future?"

"Yes," Xander said. "You know anywhere we can get a drink?"

"Sure," Angel smirked. "If you're from the future, you must already know Willy's?"

Sure enough, Xander shivered.

After a short stroll, they found the small, dirty bar, crammed full of demons and vampires of different varieties.

"Hey, we don't allow kids in here!"

Xander was at the desk in a flash, his hand wrapped around Willy's shirt, pulling the barkeeper forward. "And, yet, you let all manner of creatures in here. Tell you what, you let me and Angel there buy a drink, and I'll let you live?"

Willy nodded.

"A coke, and a pint of blood for my friend."

Willy squeaked and got to it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Angel wouldn't drink yours, he wants something clean. Don't you?" Xander looked at the smirking vampire as Angel licked his lips and found a seat.

"Fine," Willy said weakly. "Whatever you want."

Xander took the two glasses (after he paid for them) and sat down. "I have a lot of work to do, but I need your help."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

1898

Rumania

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nici mort, nici de-al fiintei, Te invoc, spirit al trecerii. Reda trupului ce separa omul de animal!

Running.

It seemed as though, all his life, he was running from one person or another. This time, however, Angelus had the sense that he was running toward something, instead of away, like a fearful rabbit.

"Asa sa fie." The gypsy woman smiled as she spoke, and it was grim. Angelus tripped on his way through the bushes and stumbled into the camp. He staggered and crawled toward the burning fire.

Angelus got onto his hands and knees, as though in prayer, shivering as he looked at the elder woman and grimaced.

"Utrespur aceastui"

The orb she was looking at glowed white and then went dark. A moment later, Angelus's eyes flashed.

"It hurts, yes? Good. It will hurt more."

An Angel was born in pain and fire, confused by his birth. He looked around at his location. "Where am I?"

"You don't remember... everything you've done for a hundred years. In a moment, you will. The face of everyone you killed... our daughter's face... they will haunt you, and you will know what true suffering is."

Angel blinked in confusion. "Killed? I, I don't..."

Memories, things he'd done, killing his family…. All the people in Budapest, after the earthquake, that he and Darla killed for their blood; all the people he'd turned into a demon; the gypsy girl that proved to be his downfall. He shivered as the dark reaper of memories attacked him with its scythe. He fell to the ground and gripped his stomach.

"No..."

An Angel was born in pain and fire, no longer was he confused by his birth…

"No... No... No..."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"The thing that they didn't tell you and should have," Xander said as he leaned forward, "was that if you have one moment of happiness, you'll revert back to your true form."

"I'll turn back into Angelus."

"Yes."

Angel looked down, stunned, for a moment, and then it passed like the wind. He looked up and asked what was on his mind. "What happened?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I wanna torture you. I used to love it, and it's been a long time. I mean, the last time I tortured somebody, they didn't even have chainsaws."

Angelus looked down and smiled at Giles; he was getting excited, the thought of killing, maiming and torturing someone always gave him that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Oh, yeah. Acathla. He's an even harder guy to wake up than you are. I mean, I performed the rituals, said all the right phrases... blood on my hand. Got nothing. Big doughnut hole for my troubles. I figure you know the ritual. You're pretty up on these things. You could probably... tell me what I'm doing wrong."

Angelus approached Giles and looked down sadistically.

"But, honestly, I sorta hope you don't..." He stopped in front of him, "'Cause I really wanna torture you."

Spike was sitting in his wheelchair, and staring with a big, shit-eating grin, as Drusilla swayed happily in her crazed form.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I really did that?"

The youth in front of him nodded and cringed. Xander sighed. "Yes, but we're going to prevent that and change history."

"Okay, where do we start?"

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"First on the list: Glove of Myneghon, a magical glove that allows you to control lightening. Supposedly, it's here in Sunnydale."

Angel leaned back, the leather jacket he was wearing cracking as he did.

"Any idea where?"

Xander wracked his brains, but all he remembered, all he knew, was that Angel had found it and brought it to Buffy the night Gwendolyn Post was in town.

"A crypt, somewhere in town," he replied, looking up with annoyance in his brown eyes.

"That's a lot of ground to cover."

Xander sighed and nodded, "No rest for the wicked."

Angel smirked….


	4. Nightmares of the futures past

"For we wrestle not against flesh and blood, but against principalities, against powers, against the rulers of the darkness of this world." -Ephesians 6:12

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 4:

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The water was hot; not so hot that it burned his flesh, but hot enough that he could feel it scraping away the dirt.

He wasn't dirty in the physical sense of the word, more metaphorically. He'd been touched, and felt the need to clean it off, by the demon who was once a human, a vampire. He despised himself for being in contact with Angelus, as he hated - _hated_ - the dark ensouled creature.

He let the water run through his hair, down his back and onto the shower floor; he poured soap onto his hands and began scrubbing once again. Steam filled the small room, so much so that he could barely see anything.

He rinsed and turned the shower off, the cold air leaching in like the very darkness he fought against; the hairs on his body rising to the challenge.

Xander stepped out and noticed the steam rising off him. Native Americans believed that when the body died, the steam was the soul reaching for the heavens. Xander smiled grimly. With the things he was going to do, his soul would probably be reaching downwards to join the abomination known as the First in the very pits of Hell. Xander was certain that she had a special place just for him.

Angel, aka Angelus, aka Liam. Xander wondered what would happen if he staked him right in the heart. No hesitation, no remorse would it be the same as taking an innocent life? A human life?

Perhaps…

He'd been pretty close to doing it the first night he'd seen Angel; the urge had been overwhelming. What he'd done to Buffy, the torment he'd put her through, Willow, and even their life-long teacher and friend, Giles. A smile passed over his lips. He had plans for Ms. Calendar, and that meant she had to live. He was going to be having words with the Kalderash clan. They should have prepared Angel better for the trials that lie ahead. Maybe if he'd known what he knows now, they could've avoided all that trouble before.

Xander sighed.

So much to plan and do, and so little time.

He smiled.

That had been the whole idea of coming back in time; so that he could have the time to make these preparations. But, Xander knew that was not real-world thinking. He had started Willow and Jessie down what, he had hoped, was the right course, and, with any luck, his friends would survive the trials and tribulations they would all go through. Jesse wouldn't be turned and Xander wouldn't have to ram a stake into his heart.

That was what Buffy hadn't, couldn't understand. The minute he'd turned his friend into dust, it had become his fight, whether she liked it or not. Whether she wanted it or not.

Xander thought about idle things as he dried himself off, the room no longer cold as his body began to adapt to the temperature. He looked at his face in the fogged mirror and smiled. He was handsome - not a stud, but he was getting there. The exercise meant that he was starting to form a nice six-pack, his arm and leg muscles coming along nicely as well.

His eyes, both his eyes, blinked slowly in the mirror. He was going to make Caleb pay for that, the pain he'd suffered as Caleb's thumb punched in and ripped his eye out. He grimaced at the memory, not realising how bad he'd been until Willow had adapted his memories, made them better.

Thinking of Willow… he had to get ready. Xander dried off completely, walked into his room and began performing his warm-up exercises. He was used to doing them naked; working with the Indian tribes meant he'd had to get over himself pretty damn quick.

He got dressed once he felt the familiar ache in his joints. He moved quietly through the house and down the stairs to the front door. Naturally, Willow was there, bang on five o'clock. Jessie was there today as well, although he looked like shit. Willow seemed to have some fountain of energy that never died out; how she did it, he never knew, even with two lifetimes of experience.

"Morning, Xan."

Xander put on his face and grinned. "Morning guys, ready?"

Jessie grunted and they got moving.

He soon lightened up as they got a pace moving, doing a block and a half before Jessie started to sweat heavily. They went back around and Xander thought he saw Angel, at least once, in the bushes, but didn't comment.

It was then that it happened…

It was so quick, Xander barely had time to register what was going on. A flash of movement caught his eye, and he blinked as a fist landed squarely on his jaw. He felt it bruise and landed on his ass.

"See, told ya we shoulda stuck around for a last snack before bedtime." Xander looked up to see a man and a woman. Two vampires, he was certain. They were clumsy, but strong. He would have no hope of outrunning them.

The female chuckled. "Seen this one jogging in the early mornings for some time now. Must admit, he looks tasty."

He looked up and saw a blonde female with large breasts. She had blue eyes and a square jaw. Eternal youth… Xander grimaced as the dead, soulless eyes raked over his body.

"And a virgin to boot, three of 'em in fact."

The male of the group, wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt, chortled. His green eyes looked the three of them over. Willow was favouring her arm and Jessie was kneeling over his stomach. The woman fanged her face and Willow squeaked.

There was another flash and the male looked down, in surprise, as a stake found itself imbedded in his heart. He groaned and flashed into fiery dust. The woman put up more of a fight as the man, dressed in leather, whirled around in a dizzying array of moves. Angel was good, but needed direction. It wasn't enough pointing him at the Slayer and saying 'Heel'; he needed to be taught.

Boy was Xander going to bitch-slap Whistler when he saw him…

The woman finally succumbed as Angel staked her. He twirled the wooden stake in his hands and put it in his pocket.

The two made eye contact… Xander shook his head, ever so slightly, so that only Angel saw it.

"What were those things?"

"Vampires," Angel answered instantly, "Like me."

Willow paled and stepped back…

Angel sighed, morphed his face and then put it back again. He held out his hand in an open gesture. "I promise not to bite."

Xander helped Jessie up and the four of them went to Xander's house. On the way, Angel made conversation by explaining who he was, what he had done and what he was now. He told Willow many tips and tricks on how to avoid vampires, and survive an encounter. "Many of the old myths are true: crosses, Holy Water and garlic. They're also highly allergic to silver."

Xander could see her mind working a mile a minute, faster than any jog she would ever do. "Could we weaponise any of these?"

Xander was struck with a sudden thought. "If vampires exist, what else does?" He waved a hand, "I mean, next minute, you're gonna tell me there's magic."

Angel blinked his brown eyes in surprise and looked at Xander with a lopsided grin. "Now that you mention it…"

Willow's eyes bugged out when she heard what Angel had to say about the world, and the demons in it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Wow, wow and, like, wow."

Jessie had gone home and had phoned in sick. Xander hadn't really blamed him, being punched in the gut like that by a vampire hurt like hell.

Xander looked up over his lunch at the redhead as she sat down next to him. "I went to the library and got books on magic, they have hundreds of them."

She placed the heavy tome down on the table that had 'magik' written on it. "Isn't that a typo?"

She looked at him oddly and shook her head. "No, it's apparently a different form, magic and magik are two different things: Magic is slight of hand, while magik is the real thing."

Xander nodded thoughtfully. "Can you do any of it yet?"

"No, but it's only a matter of time," she smiled and pointed at her face, "Concentration face. See, I'm concentrating."

Xander rolled his eyes and sighed. The day went better, his grades were improving all the time and with summer on its way, he had a lot to look forward to. He was planning on exploring with Angel, earning money and getting some extra courses in.

All in all, not a bad month…


	5. Changes

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 5: Changes

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander threw it at Angel, and the ensouled vampire plucked it out of the air with a practiced ease. The vampire looked at the object in his hand and blinked in surprise, "What is it?"

"It's a ring…"

Xander couldn't help the sarcasm in his voice; today he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was combed back and he was in a particularly good mood. He'd been out digging the last few nights in a place that Spike had suggested and had come up trumps.

The bleach-blonde vampire had been true to his words: the ring holding the Gem of Amarra was exactly where he said it would be. It made vampires invincible and, as much as he hated giving it to dead meat – Angel, he mentally corrected himself - it served a purpose.

"No shit…" Angel responded, scowling as he looked up. He held the ring and let the moonlight glint off it. The two were becoming something of a legend in the neighbourhood, staking only the fledglings and staying clear of the Master's territory. The last thing they needed to do was draw the old vampire's attention to them; they could never hope to beat him in a fight.

"The Gem of Amarra."

Angel breathed in deeply, making a hissing sound as he did. "This thing makes vampires invincible, where did you find it?"

"You don't wanna know."

Angel took the hint and, as the two walked through the cemetery, Angel slipped it on his finger and marvelled it.

It wasn't lost on Angel that Xander had quoted him from earlier. With Xander's knowledge, they were starting to make a lot of headway. "The Slayer will be here soon, she starts next term."

"Yes," Angel nodded in agreement. "I've heard whispers, and the underground is starting to get itchy, as though a terrible storm is coming."

The youth chuckled, "They don't know the half of it. Y'know it's funny, I didn't think about it until later, but half the things that happened, didn't happen until Buffy arrived."

"You think it happened because of her?"

"No, I think it's balance," Xander scowled, starting to sound a lot like Whistler. "Do me a favour…"

"Sure."

Xander stopped and looked at the vampire with seriousness, "If you see Whistler, twat him for me."

Angel noted that Xander used a lot of English references, this particular one he'd heard the last time he'd been home. He wondered what had happened at that great battle that had driven them out of Sunnydale.

Laughing, the two walked deeper into the night, "That can be arranged."

"God, what is it with his dress sense."

Angel smirked, "I know, he can look like anything he wants and he wears that…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The school term ended on a good note; Xander had tried out for the football team, passing with flying colours, as his jogging in the mornings and general work in people's gardens were helping to build up his muscles. He kept his morning routine of jogging with Willow and Jessie, even Angel was starting to join them, in case they got attacked again or anyone else got the wrong idea. Willow was coming along in leaps and bounds. She had even performed her first magical spells, creating a ball of flame and moving pencils. It wasn't much, but Xander declared it a victory and a step in the right direction, making Willow eternally happy.

Her body was developing nicely and, thanks to the jogging, she was starting to loose a lot of baby fat and even get the beginnings of a six pack that rivalled Xander's. Her breasts, to Xander's amusement and hormone-driven fantasies, were starting to become firmer and, thanks to the regular exercise, she'd one morning gained an extra cup size. Naturally, Xander had been more than willing to examine that!

"Ah, Mister Harris." Giles looked up from book he had been looking over, wearing his tweed suit, brown trousers and matching waistcoat. Giles adjusted his glasses.

"Hello, Mister Giles." Giles was not a new Watcher, but had not had the pleasure of training either a Slayer or a Potential. This was his first, as the saying went, and, as the pun followed, it was normally the most painful. This young man had a large group of friends, which varied from several jocks to a great deal of nerds. He was polite, pleasant and easy to talk to. He also acted much more mature than someone his age should. He hoped, quietly, that the Slayer, this… Buffy, would fit in well and make the same friends.

Xander came in and picked up specific books, some on biology, chemistry and a few bits and pieces on the military. Most notably the Air force.

"The air force, thinking of joining?"

"Not sure, but I'm contemplating it, I love planes and flying and would love to learn, the military pay you well, and take you through college and everything."

"Worth thinking about Mister Harris," Giles said with a smile. Xander nodded his thanks and started walking out of the library.

The youth stopped slightly and turned around with a grin. "My friends call me Xander." And, with that, he walked out. Stepping out through the doors, Xander let loose a breath of air that he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

The long corridors were deserted at the moment. It reminded him, eerily, of when the town had been evacuated; everyone, quite literally, running for the hills. He could picture Dawn and the Potential running down the corridors, screaming for help as the First's minions chased after them; he could hear an echo of the First's laughter. Xander grimaced. It would go differently, he would make damn sure of that.

He had to be careful around Giles, not giving away to much. He wasn't certain that the Watcher was ready, just yet, to know what he knew; at least not without being carted off to the loony bin.

Or worse, the Council would get involved.

Fortunately, it was nearing the end of the summer holiday, so there was hardly anyone around - mostly teachers, and they hardly paid him any mind. Xander was okay with that, as he wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible.

When he didn't have class, Xander was busy with his growing business. For a reasonable fee, he would do yardwork and other chores that folks either couldn't be bothered with, or didn't have time for. If there was too much to do on a job, he would call Jessie or Willow to help, splitting the money. Jessie came reluctantly, not wanting the hard work, or perhaps realising that Xander was growing up faster than he. Jessie still hung out with them on Fridays, around Xander's house, but was less talkative.

He would open up dialogue by talking about some hot girl in school, but it would always peter off into an uncomfortable silence. That was the trouble with growing up, Xander decided, rather quickly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I'm curious about one thing." Xander and Angel were sitting in a bar. Xander, once again dressed in dark clothing, was twirling a stake in one hand while eyeing some of the rather darker denizens. "When we got into the fight, why'd you ask what the vampires are?"

"How's it gonna look if I suddenly come out with all these wondrous ways of fighting vampires? It'd draw attention to myself," Xander stopped and stared at a vampire, who was giving him an eyeful. The two looked each other in the eye until the vampire sniffed the air and turned back to his drink. Xander resumed the stake twirling. "I have to be able to explain what I know and how I know it... at least, now, I can say I researched the information."

"Point…" Angel nodded and lifted his pint of blood to his lips. While they were in the bar, Xander left the others alone; he simply respected Willy's joint. It was only when they were outside and became hunters again, did it bother him. The trouble was, there were so many places in Sunnydale where they could get the blood they needed, why bother hunting? It was the fact that they went out and stalked innocents that made Xander angry.

Angel leaned forward. "By the way, I've had some headway with Faith and her Watcher. From what I can tell, she's still alive and kickin'."

"The Watcher, too?" This drew Xander's attention. If he could get them early enough, maybe, just maybe, they all could avoid the crap she put them through.

"Yes, they're becoming something of a legend with Kakistos. I see why you wanted me to get to her as soon as possible."

Xander nodded. "Act now," he said. "Oh, remember, when you slay the big dude, use a larger stake than normal."

Angel grimaced and took the advisement for what it was.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"The trouble with modern world is that everything is ordered."

Willow blinked in confusion and nodded at Xander's comment.

"People have everything in order, daily routines." Willow nodded. "The problem is that the world is a lot bigger than what most people can handle, so they turn a blind eye to it."

Xander winced at his choice of words as an image of Caleb flashed, the demon's thumb running through his eye socket.

"It's called delirium," Willow said as she pulled a book out of her bag and handed it over, the word 'Vampyre' written on the cover.

"Yeah, I know," Xander nodded.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The trouble was, every so often, something happened that was outside the ordered events; a little bit of chaos. It happened when Angelus was turned into vampire with a soul; it happened when Xander came back in time to save the future. It happened now, as well.

Things were going to be difficult, Angel knew that. He had found a Watcher and her Potential. The taller, maturer woman, with a slightly round face, hardened through years of training and combat, was panting. Her long coat was soaked from the rain, her hair plastered against her face, her breasts heaving up and down with the exertion. Angel smiled as he stood in the darkness, watching the two.

The irony of that, watching the Watcher who was watching the Slayer. So often was that the irony of his life.

"Run, Faith." A long, black limo had pulled up to the corner of the street.

"No," the younger brunette stated firmly. "I'll stay here and help you, we're cool, we'll take 'em."

"No, Faith." The woman's British accent came through clearly to the vampires heightened senses, and it sounded strained. "We won't."

Faith didn't seem to care. She pulled out a wicked looking blade and readied herself for the combat to come. Angel stepped out. "Need a hand?"

Both of them looked startled…

It was then that events took a different turn. Something fell out of the sky like a meteorite, it landed on the limo with a crashing impact, crushing whoever was inside. Only the stronger Kakistos survived… but not for much longer.

Angel was able to see the fight clearly, even through the mist of the rain. A blue woman pulled the Master out of the car and threw him to the ground. She jumped onto the pavement and smiled cruelly, at least Angel thought it was a smile. She then plunged her hand deep into the vampire's chest and turned her hand. For a second, the Master stopped and looked down with mild amusement, before bursting into fiery dust.

The blue-haired and skinned woman walked up to the trio; the Watcher standing behind Faith, putting a protective hand on her shoulder. The woman twitched and shuddered, as though she were uncomfortable with her own skin.

"You are Faith?"

The brunette looked surprised, but nodded.

"Good." The demon, he was certain of it, as she had that smell about her, looked at Angel. "Hello half-breed, Xander Harris sent me to retrieve you all."

With that, the demon ripped open a portal and dragged the three of them through it.


	6. Moments of transition

Come on people, review dammit!

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 6: Moments of Transition

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander had been, as per routine, up early jogging; naturally Willow and Jessie had joined hem. Xander was a little concerned, as Angel had not yet arrived from wherever he was, to give him news on developments concerning Faith. He'd met, not that long ago, the blue-skinned demon known as Illyria, and had sent her to help out, in case things went from bad to worse.

Willow was sweating, but happy, as was Jessie. Although the two didn't talk as much, Jessie, he found, couldn't keep up with Willow's hyperbabble. Xander was barely able to keep up with her himself. At the best of times, he was able to improvise, as he had done throughout the years of his past life.

"So, I was looking over the Internet the other day and saw a game called The Cube."

"The Cube?"

"Yeah," Willow nodded as they jogged. They'd picked up pace a lot lately, Jessie able to keep up with them now that he was keener. He'd also gotten a taste, believe it or not, for hard work, which naturally meant hard-earned cash.

"Huh," he looked out at the road and listened as the birds sang their songs. He remembered something about it, but not a great deal.

"Different chambers inside the tesseract also distort gravity, time and space, leading to alternate realities."

"What's the point of it?"

Willow looked at Jessie and blinked, before shrugging her shoulders. "No idea."

Jessie chuckled and kept up the pace. "Who was it made by?" Xander asked.

"Alex Trusk."

Nope, still didn't mean anything. Maybe he'd look it up later. "Meh," he shrugged and they finished the block. Xander went back to his house, showered and dressed, and grabbed his gear for school.

He met up with the trio again when it was time and, after having some breakfast with his mother and a chat with his father, the group made their way to school. It was Jessie who, surprisingly, noticed something different.

"What's with all the people?"

Xander snorted and said, "They go to school here…"

Jessie scowled, "You know what I mean, oh sarcastic one."

Xander saw several of the jocks and decided to get some info. "Hey Larry!"

The young in–the-closet jock jerked his head around and the sound of his name being called. The two had had a long chat, in private, after Xander had threatened, in the nicest possible way, to beat the living crap out of him if he didn't calm down.

"Hey Xan," the group of jocks welcomed the trio. They weren't fully accepted into the 'cool' gang; Xander had no doubt they would probably never be, but they were at least on friendlier terms.

"What's going on?"

"What, you haven't heard?"

The group chuckled. Of course, Xander knew what was going on. He had knowledge they didn't. Larry was quicker to the mark than anyone had given him credit for, knowing something was up with the Harris kid, which was why he laid off him and gave him a little breathing room.

"No, I wouldn't be asking after if I had…"

Larry got it and winked. "There's a new girl in town."

Jessie's eyes lit up.

"Looks like you may be in for a chance, Jessie," the boys laughed; all except Xander, who merely scowled. "Still, she's supposed to be hot, has long blonde hair and, from what I heard, she burnt down the school gym at her last place."

"Which was?"

"Los Angeles."

"Sweet place to hail from," Jessie stated wistfully. Xander could practically feel the testosterone leaking off every male in a five block radius. 'So this is what it's like to be a girl,' he chuckled darkly, as he was grateful that, while he did have hormones, he was old enough (mentally) to be able to ignore them.

"Okay, thanks guys."

"Don't mention it," Larry stated as he waved a hand dismissively. Little did Xander know that as the trio walked up to the main gates, Larry kept a discreet eye on Xander's ass, watching it as the younger, up and coming jock walked with Willow and Jessie. 'He's been working out,' he said with an admiring sigh.

"Hey Lar, remember that hot chick…"

"Yeah, which one? The one with the big…" Larry said as the others hooted at women passing by.

Xander and Willow made their way to the lockers, when Xander spotted Cordellia and grabbed his friend, pulling her up and planting a long kiss on her lips. Willow melted into his arms with a sigh.

The brunette made a disgusted sound. "Will you two please get a room?"

Xander kissed Willow on the cheek and gave her a wink as the 'Cordetts' stomped past. "Why'd you do that?"

"What? I have to give a reason for snogging my girlfriend in public?" He kissed her again, but a little more deeply. Once more, Willow sighed.

"Okay, all is forgiven…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

3 months ago

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, shit."

Xander had come back from a routine check around Sunnydale and had grabbed takeout on the way home, the smell filled his nose and made his stomach growl. He'd opened the door to his bedroom and stopped when he saw the blue–skinned, and -haired, demon king standing in front of him. Illyria twitched and inclined her head slightly.

"Alexander Harris."

Xander nodded. "You found me okay?"

"Yes."

"Good," he placed the food down on the table and started opening it. The demon narrowed its hard, crystal blue eyes at him as he started shovelling food into his mouth. When he was done, Xander popped a can of beer and flushed it down his cake hole. He turned around and looked the demon up and down. "Was it difficult?"

"No," Illyria stated. "Once I located your temporal disturbance, I was able to follow you here. My powers have grown back at a considerable rate."

"Is that going to be a problem?"

She twitched her head and shook it, "No. I have learned how to control this form. It will not be a problem."

"Good, I've got a job for you."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Giles was more than a little disappointed from the response he had received from Buffy; he'd been out of the picture for a while and only received the odd updates every now and then from the Council, but the last time he checked, all was well and she should be ready to receive him.

Problem was, she wasn't.

He'd immediately gotten on his cell phone, damn blasted thing that it was, and had rung the Council, demanding to know what the hell was going on and why she had given him the cold shoulder.

Travis had admonished him and told him to get his affairs in order or he would be replaced, end of subject. Giles had gritted his teeth, grunted at the older man and slapped the Off button with anger. 'Dammit, I need to know!' If he'd been told that Merrick, her first Watcher, had been brutally murdered by a vampire, then he would've used a little more tact; approached her using a different angle, rather than slapping a vampire book on the counter.

No wonder she bloody well ran off.

He sighed as the kettle clicked, signifying that the water was boiled. He made himself a cup using a tea bag. The Yanks didn't have such things as tea leaves, or even Tetlies, not we're a coffee society. The tea bags he was able to get his hands on were crap, to be frank.

"Is that the kettle I heard clicking?"

Giles nearly dropped the cup when he heard the familiar British voice. "Diana?" he asked as he walked around the corner, stopping to admire her frame. She was slender, skinny even; her face pale and, although she looked happy, dark rings framed her eyes, yet a light he hadn't seen in a long time shone in them. The woman's brown eyes looked over the library and then the cup sitting in his hand.

"Milk, two sugars…"

Giles smiled and handed his over. She took it from him, her fingers touching his for a moment too long. He smiled back, feeling the old warmth in the pit of his stomach.

He reluctantly let go, (of her fingers not the cup) and went and make himself a new one. While he was doing that, the female watcher found herself a seat and sat down. A couple of minutes later, Giles joined her.

"So, I hear you have you have a new Slayer?" Giles winced at the amusement in her eyes.


	7. Conversations in real time

Yes Diana is lying and no she's not Illyria in disguise, she's the real deal.

Once again, review! Come on people let's push it over the 50 mark. A little maths here, I have 51 people on the alert list, if all of those 51 people reviewed I'd get 51 reviews (HINT HINT)

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 7: Conversations in real time

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Bloody hell, Giles. What were you thinking?"

Giles sighed and cleaned his glasses. He placed them back on his nose and looked at his long-time friend for a moment.

"Well?" Diana demanded.

He had to answer. "Yes, I admit I had no tact, but I hadn't known that Merrick had passed away," he winced.

"More like brutally slain, Rupert, for goodness sakes," Diana sighed. "The poor girl has had the weight of the universe dumped royally on her shoulders. She comes fresh out of high school and has to fight zombies, demons and vampires, with no formal training, or even so much as a how do you do!"

"Bloody Council," Giles muttered darkly.

"I've met some of the students here and had a lovely chat with the vampire who helped Faith and myself out of a tight spot."

Giles looked up. "I hadn't heard anything of you and feared the worst."

"We almost didn't make it, if Angelus hadn't turned up when he had…" She stopped when Giles practically choked on his tea.

"Angelus?"

"Yes," Diana nodded, flicking a brown lock out of her face. "He has a soul now, you know. Goes by the name of Angel."

"I didn't know this."

"Neither do a lot of people. Angelus was sent to us by a balance demon called Whistler to help us. I think, otherwise, we might have bitten it, to use a bad pun." Diana smiled, "It was a tough fight."

"I can only imagine. I've seen plenty of demons in my time, but never actually had the pleasure of fighting one." Diana nodded.

"We had been taking down Kakistos's cronies. He got rather annoyed with us and decided to deal with us personally. Poor Faith, she's been through a rough time. She met that nice Mister Harris and Miss Rosenberg. Angelus introduced them, and they seemed to get on well."

That was an understatement, she'd come back from a shopping trip and had heard the bed squeaking in the flat that the blue-skinned demon had gotten, and had even heard Faith grunt and moan more than once. Naturally, she'd had to take of herself, it'd been so long since she'd been with a man. Her breathing had gotten a little huskier as she looked at Giles, the old boy wasn't bad-looking and thinking of young Faith and Alexander.

She shook it off.

"You all right?"

"Nothing a cold shower won't fix," Diana said, without thinking. Rupert went bright red. They made small talk, and after that, Xander had been very specific about what she could and couldn't say to him. Giles wasn't quite ready for the truth yet, she could see that in his somewhat naïve face. She sighed. After a few moments, an uncomfortable silence fell between them.

"Don't you just hate that?" Diana said after a moment. Giles looked at her quizzically.

"Hate what?"

"The uncomfortable silences," Diana said. "Why do we feel it necessary to talk about nonsense in order to be comfortable?

"I don't know," Giles admitted. "That's rather a good question."

Diana smiled, "Of course it is, it's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut up for a minute and comfortably enjoy the silence."

Giles smiled, although he was a little pink around the edges.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Diana found her sitting alone on the grounds of the school, the poor child looked so lost. She could see that every time one of the groups walked past, the girl would put on her face and act happy and bouncy. Once they were gone, she would wilt like a dark shadow had cast over her. Diana approached her and looked down. The young blonde looked up and blinked in surprise.

"Mind if I join you?"

The girl shrugged. "Free country."

Diana took that as a yes, sat down and straightened her dress. She looked about, watching the other students as they milled about their daily routines. "Look at them all, like sheep following their shepherd, completely oblivious to the world around them."

Buffy didn't say anything as Diana carried on. "The world as they know it, a sugar coating, a layer of lies that has blinded them to the threat that will overwhelm them if there's no one there to help, to protect, to fight."

"You're a Watcher." It wasn't a question.

Diana smiled. "I can only imagine what it must feel like, the power, strength and speed; the ability to do things that others cannot. It must feel as though you have the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"Somethin' like that."

Diana nodded. "We're here to help you Buffy, train you with your gift."

"I don't want a gift, I don't want to be special, a freak." Buffy practically spat the word out.

"You are not a freak," Diana snapped and winced. "Sorry, I've been training Faith for a year now to be able to handle her gift when she becomes a Slayer."

"How does she become a Slayer?"

"A new one is born when a Slayer," Diana paused at the words and sighed, stopping as a group of students passed the wall. "My mother was a Slayer."

"Oh," the innocence was back as the child looked up at her, she felt for the poor girl.

"Yes, she died shortly after giving birth to me. I was brought up and trained by the Watchers Council. They had hoped that maybe, one day, I too would become a Slayer, but, obviously, it wasn't genetic." Buffy nodded. "If you let us, Buffy, we can help you. You have people who care about you."

Buffy snorted.

"Give us a chance, Buffy. We won't let you down, I promise." Buffy sighed and looked back at the milling students. The hunt was deep within her, almost primal. She could hear the beating of the drums - sometimes it got so bad it took all of her concentration not to run out and rip out someone's heart.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The voice was on speakerphone, coming through loud and clear, for both of the Watchers to hear what the man was saying. Travers was well aware that they could both hear him, as he was having a conversation with the two.

"I'm glad to hear that you're alive and well, Diana," Travers said sympathetically. At least, that's what the two thought it was.

"Thank you, it was fortunate that we were able to escape when we did. I'm sure Kakistos is still out there somewhere, but we can't be sure."

There was a moment's silence when Diana and Rupert shared a look, Giles being somewhat surprised that she left out the very important details she had told him.

"Quite," Travers said.

"If it is all right with the Council, I would like to stay in Sunnydale, where there is already a full slayer. Faith can train with Miss Summers and Mister Giles. She will get the best training and we can put her education through Sunnydale High."

Travers paused, "I don't see why that is a problem, and having one-and-a-half Slayers is better than one." Giles winced, these girls weren't tools to be handed around willy nilly. "Rupert, how are things with you and Miss Summers?"

"Better, Miss Watson was able to have a chat with Miss Summers and bring her around to our point of view."

The current leader of the Watchers Council chuckled. "Diana always did have a better bedside manner than you, Rupert."

"Yes, well…"

Diana said nothing, but gave Giles an amused smile. The poor man already had enough ribbing from herself. There was, naturally, no way that she was going to let him get over it…

"Very well. Diana, I take it there was something else you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, I did have an ulterior motive when I called you. I was thinking the about Mister Wyndam-Price." Giles groaned at the whiny man's name.

"Now, Giles, Wesley has a wealth of knowledge that would be most useful about the Hellmouth." Giles couldn't argue that, the young man was highly intelligent. "Very well, it would do Wesley good to get away from his father for a while, and get him some experience with a Slayer and dealing with a vampire or two."

Oh, he was going to see vampire all right. Of that, Giles was certain.

"He'll be on the next flight out."

Giles chuckled. Were they that desperate to get rid of him. "Very well, Mr Travers. We'll see him soon. If I have anything else to report, I'll contact you immediately."

"Very good Rupert… until we meet again." The phone line went dead and Giles let out a breath of air he didn't realise he was holding.

Diana and Rupert chatted for a little while before the female Watcher bid her farewell, leaving for home. She closed the door of her apartment quietly, so as to not disturb Faith. Putting her coat away, she started stripping as she entered her bedroom for a nice hot soapy bath. She needed one that was for certain.

"_UNG_."

Diana stopped and sighed. 'Dammit!' Every time she came home, Faith was riding, or being ridden, by that young man. Now that they had time to relax and let their guard down for a little while, she'd noticed that Faith was on the pill.

"Oh God!" Diana went into her room and left her door slightly open, just barely a crack. She listened as Xander slapped against Faith's body. The young woman had been so pleased to find someone to take her frustrations out on. "_Harder_!"

"Ung, Ung…" It continued like that for a while. Diana was definitely going to have to sort out her man problem. She hoped Giles wasn't as innocent as he seemed.


	8. Introductions

Once again thank you for the support, now can we please get all of the 52 people who have my sotyr on alert and yes I know who you are (evil grin) to review, or I'll the lot of you down. Grrrs. I promise, the actions gonna start soon.

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 8: Introductions

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, that was interesting," Angel said, with a dark scowl, as he looked about the room that the three of them were now standing in. One moment, he'd been preparing to take on Kakistos when, suddenly, something - a demon - had landed like a meteorite, right smack on top of the limo, cutting off the Master's plan of attack in one swift punch.

The next minute, he was grabbed and flung through a portal, into here. The demon had stated that Xander Harris had sent her…why didn't that surprise him?

The demon looked at the three of them. "There is sustenance in there," she pointed toward what he guessed was the kitchen. "I took this place from a demon. It is mine now."

"I will be back." The demon reached a hand up and tore open another portal, jumping through. It was eerie; Angel almost had a feeling of déjà vu.

Illyria knew that she had to retrieve Xander Harris; the youngling had given her explicit instructions. She landed a few moments later in the young man's room, surprising him. She grabbed him by the shirt and threw him into another portal, back to the flat she had taken. The youth landed and rolled on the other side, almost gracefully. For a mortal, he had skill.

"Illyria," Xander said, dusting himself off, "Dammit, you need to give me warning."

"There was no time."

Xander scowled and stopped, looking up at three stunned people. He sighed and nodded at them. "Hi, Angel."

"Xander."

"Sorry about that, I thought you might need a hand." Angel smirked and nodded at Xander. "I take it she was successful then?"

"Yup, one Master and his crony down, an odd hundred thousand to go." Xander chuckled, turning on his heel, and without another word, went to the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a six-pack of Coors, pulled one out and tossed it at Faith.

The potential plucked it out the air with a smirk. "Read my mind."

Xander grinned and walked up to her, images flashed in his mind, her hands wrapping around his neck and squeezing. He shook it off and looked her up and down, she may have been a killer in the alternate reality, but in this one, she was Faith, vampire potential… and, soon to be, Slayer.

"See anything you like?"

She had a smirk on her face, her brown curls cascading down. He nodded and gave her a wink with his brown eyes, "Only you."

"Flatterer…"

"What can I say? I see a beautiful woman and I have to look. It's a male thing." He stopped when he saw the older woman looking at him. "This must be your sister?"

The older woman smiled, as he looked at the blue-skinned demon. "Illyria, please take Angel back to Sunnydale, Buffy's going to need him."

"Of course," the demon inclined its' head and did the same with Angel, grabbing him and throwing him through the portal. The vampire didn't have much to say, other than a 'Hey,' before disappearing.

Faith looked the boy up and down, just as he had her. He couldn't have been much more than 15, but he looked good, definitely worked out. His legs and arms were well toned, his skin had a healthy tan about it, and he had a warm and generous smile. His brown eyes seemed to be alight with some joke he didn't feel like sharing with the world. Perhaps, in time, she could come to know what that joke was. For the moment, she simply wanted to throw him on a bed and have her wicked way with him. Faith grinned as he waved his hand to the sofa. It seemed that he shared her thought… too bad her Watcher was there.

"It's Diana, isn't it?" Xander asked. The older woman nodded. "Good, we've got a lot to talk about."

They were sitting on the sofa and chairs, with Faith right next to Xander. In fact, she was practically on top of him, with a leg over his. She had a husky look about her, as though she wanted to jump his bones right then and there.

"I have information that I'm willing to share."

Diana raised an eyebrow. "Naturally, for a fee."

Xander nodded. "Once upon a time, there was a small town called Sunnydale"

. … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Angel hit the ground and slid along the floor. Xander hadn't really been specific about where to dump the half-breed, so Illyria dropped him where she found him. She nodded slightly at him before turning around, vanishing, to complete her next mission. She was going to take much delight in wiping out the senior partners. Those powerful demons wouldn't know what hit them; Xander had said revenge was a dish best served cold. In this case, he was definitely right. She ripped open a blue port and jumped through, ready to pummel the life out of them and the law firm.

Faith and Diana both sat there, stunned, as Xander finished his story about the destruction of Sunnydale and the events afterward. Diana was completely lost for words. The Watchers, how in the name of Hell they could be so callous about the Slayer? How they could even contemplate turning their backs on her in her time of need? No wonder she turned out like she had…

Diana now knew what she needed to do. Getting up, after sharing a look with the younger…older man, she nodded her thanks. The time of war was upon them and, by God, was she going to fight.

Faith smirked, as she had thought he looked older somehow, and she couldn't put her finger on it until now. Xander had told them about her dark side and things she had done; she was certain that he had omitted certain details. She knew, for certain, that she had left scars. What they were, she would probably never know, but, at least now, she was able to seek redemption. She moved in such a manner that her leg found his crotch. Old or not, he still had fifteen-year-old hormones, and she was pleasantly surprised at his reaction to her, despite the bad memories. He grinned and reached over to her bosom…

. … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Giles looked up from the book he'd been reading; so far, it had been an interesting week. Not very productive, but interesting. He'd met Diana, heard her story and met Faith. Xander was still about, as was Willow, but neither of them seemed particularly interested in the happenings of the Watchers.

The door to the library banged and a figure walked in, a young girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She eyed him wearily. "Hello Mister Giles, let's talk about vampires."

Giles sighed. "Look, I must apologise for my lack of tact…"

Buffy smirked. "Miss Watson's got a better bedside manner." Giles nodded, even though he knew she was joking. He waved a hand to the table.

"You're not alone," he said, sitting down opposite her. "There are others out there who fight the good fight, even a vampire."

The blonde's eyebrows rose up. "A vampire?"

"Actually, that's rather an interesting story. Angelus was once known for his cunning and cruelty. He was infamous across the world until roughly a hundred years ago."

"What happened?"

"He killed the daughter of a gypsy clan and was ensouled. One moment of pure happiness and he turns into a monster again." Both winced at the thought. That was the last thing they needed at the moment, was another master vampire running loose in Sunnydale.

"Neat," the blonde answered. "So what do we do now?"

"How about introducing you to some of the people fighting?" Both of them looked up and saw Diana standing there with a big smile on her face.

She walked into the library with Willow, Faith, Xander and Jessie in tow; also following suit was Angel. They all sat around the table looking at each other. "Why am I here," Jessie whined.

"Because you know about vampires, and the more we have who know about them, the more who can support the Slayer," Diana snapped.

Jessie winced and went quiet.

"I think the best thing we need to do is start at the beginning," Giles said calmly. "First off, Miss Rosenberg, Angel tells me you've been doing some research into vampires. Have you found anything of use yet?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to need some blood samples."

Angel nodded with a smirk. "I can help on that one." The witch-to-be smiled warmly at him. Xander couldn't quite get his mind around it. Angel hadn't actually come out of the darkness until, at least, when Spike arrived; and Buffy had practically been fighting on her own up until that point. There was so much happening here at once, that it was quite a bit to take in.

"Right, Vampire one-oh-one," Giles said grimly. "A stake, or any wooden tool, through the heart. Vampires are also highly allergic to silver, sunlight and garlic. You can also use crosses and Holy Water."

Willow looked up, stunned. "I didn't think those old legends were true." Giles nodded. "Oh, I can create some neat weapons out of this." Giles chuckled as she pulled a pad of paper from her bag and started scribbling down on it. He was almost certain he heard her mumble whether or not she could get ordained.

"There is a Master vampire running the underground for the moment. But, sooner or later, we are going to have to take the fight to him." He looked at Buffy. "I would rather we didn't, give it a little more time so that we could train you better."

"Don't worry about it," Buffy waved her arm. "I'm the Slayer. I'll deal with it."

Xander's face darkened at this phrase, so often had she said she would 'deal with it,' and so often had she gotten people killed because of her arrogance. That was going to change, he would make damn sure. Across the room, Faith was looking at Xander and saw the darkness flicker across his face. She correctly guessed that it had something to do with the Slayer. Faith sighed and shook her head in amusement.


	9. Lessons

Thank you for the reviews! As for Renegade Master, I've not forgotten it I'm actually now up to book two which is Chapter 18. Once I have word from my beta (who is a different beta to the XH storyline), I will post it. Hopefully this chapter will explains some things, and show that yes the timeline is changing.

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 9: Lessons

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"This is a vampire," Giles said, waving at the man who had just crawled out of a grave, shaking dirt from his hair, clothes and other places that didn't bear thinking about. "Vampires are fast, strong; but most lack the knowledge and cunning to defeat an enemy."

"Hey, I ain't stupid," the man in the blue suit said.

"Quite." Giles looked back at the group. "As we all know, a number of rather useful objects can be used to kill a vampire or protect yourself from them. For example, a cross."

"A cross?" The vampire said, confused. Giles held up the religious artifact they had 'borrowed' from the church. The vampire immediately cringed, hissed loudly and backed off. Giles lowered it and stashed it in his pocket. The vampire stopped and felt his face. "Wow."

"Now, as you see, the vampire immediately backed off." The group looked at the stunned vampire and then at Giles. "It's a useful tool if you need to get out of a tight situation. The next one is the most obvious: sunlight. But, sadly, we have no way of utilising that… yet. After that, we have Holy Water."

He held up a small water bottle that Giles had picked up earlier that day and had ordained by the local priest, receiving one hell of a look for that one, until he'd explained about vampires and the lesson he was teaching. The church was well aware of vampires, as they kept their own stock of garlic and stuff. He squirted the bottle at the vampire's leg, which started sizzling and the group, as one, backed off slightly and held their noses as he started screaming in a high-pitched voice.

"Buffy, if you would," Giles shouted at the petite Slayer. Faith arched an eyebrow as Buffy ran forward and slammed the stake, without preamble, into the man who was screaming like a girl. He blinked, in confusion, and disappeared into fiery dust, briefly lighting up the area he had been standing in.

"Thank you." Buffy twirled the stake and handed it to her Watcher, who took it gratefully. "As you can see, stakes are most commonly used in defeating vampires."

He looked around and asked, "Any questions?"

"Yes," Xander said, the young man looking a little queasy.

"Go ahead, Mister Harris."

"A stake doesn't give us many options…" Xander was queasy, but not from seeing the vampire staked. No, it was due to the fact that Watchers allowed Slayers to go out dressed like they were going out to a nightclub with only a stake. Jeez, it was no wonder they lost all the time.

"What else do you suggest?"

"Well, what about guns?"

Buffy looked disgusted at the mere thought of it, but Giles at least looked as though he considered the possibility. "It's worth a thought, but it's possible that it would attract the attention of the authorities and, at the moment, that's not a good thing, especially when Miss Summers is new to this area. Also, normal bullets don't kill vampires."

"But I'll bet they slow 'em down?"

"Yes, silver will work against them, but they're expensive and take time to make…" Xander nodded, that was at least part of the explanation that the Council gave them. Translated, it meant that the old watchers didn't want to part with their 'hard-earned' cash. Still, if he could get someone to learn how to make gold…

"Anyway, we can still use weaponry like swords, body armour and, if Miss Rosenberg is correct, water balloons." They chuckled. "It's been a pretty dead night. I suggest we all head back to my place, I have s'mores."

Xander looked up, "Me like s'more."

Giles smiled, "I know the feeling."

The vampire hiding in the darkness watched as the group left, then got up and disappeared, heading toward a crypt that had a secret doorway. He pushed it closed behind him and made his way down the dark, dank stairs. The smell didn't bother him. He'd been in worse places.

He stepped out into the caverns below and made his way to the chamber. He wasn't in a hurry, and the Master knew he was coming, he always did. As Luke entered into the Master's chambers, he smiled at the irony. Stopping, he narrowed his eyes and sniffed, found the Master's location, walked over and bent down on one knee.

"Master."

"You bring news, Luke, my most loyal servant?"

Of course he had, but who was he to argue. "There is a new Slayer."

The Master looked interested, bad news for the Slayer. "She is alone?"

"No, she has a Watcher," Luke hesitated. "Two watchers, and a potential, I believe…"

"Fascinating…"

"There were also others there. Two males and one female." The Master walked toward his seat and sat, scratching his chin with a long fingernail that resembled a claw.

"Interesting. She has not been here that long and has already made friends. It also appears as though the Watchers Council are changing tactics." He sighed, "We will test this new Slayer and her friends; we will see exactly how tough she is. Seek out the order of Taraka, they are to do exactly this: find her friends, family. Test them and push them to their limits, if they kill the Slayer, an added bonus."

Luke nodded his head and stood up to leave. "Oh, and Luke, kill Angel as well," the Master said with a grin. "Be creative."

Luke bowed his head. "Yes, my Master," and left.

He took a different route. 'Be creative' could mean anything. Perhaps, yes, Darla, the blonde vampire, could kill Angelus. After all, she sired the lowlife. He would then contact the order of Taraka and set their task. Soon enough, they would know what they were up against. Luke was fairly certain that this particular Slayer wasn't anything to worry about.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Order was contacted pretty quickly; the large group of assassins knew what to do. They would send their scouts to Sunnydale to suss out the situation before proceeding. The last thing they wanted to do was walk into an ambush. The leader of the group still winced over the New York debacle.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander had taken up woodwork classes, using the time to gather material to take home. He found it easy enough to sneak onto work sites and steal what wood he needed, taking home cutting materials to make the stakes. Some of his finest work came during the first year, before he was able to get hold of more advanced weaponry.

He carved out some very ornate stakes, making more than a few dozen for Buffy and Faith to use. Buffy was surprised at his woodwork, but said nothing, as it kept him out of the firing line. Faith, on the other hand knew the truth. Xander was hiding in the shadows until he had a sure-fire way of being able to fight along side the Slayer. The last thing he wanted to do was either get killed, or worse, turned. With Illyria's help, Faith was able to pay regular visits to the Harris household. Xander introduced Willow to the brunette potential. They immediately hit it off, although Willow found Faith slightly intimidating.

Right up until the point when Xander put his hand up both their tops. To say she was shocked would be something of an understatement. She was utterly stunned. Xander had never been so bold. Now… she stopped and thought about protesting when he started massaging her bosom. She also stopped complaining when he guided his hand to Faith's bosom… She understood that Xander was no longer a virgin, but, surprisingly, she wasn't upset about it. No, she was happy, and even more happy that Xander was sharing Faith with her.

This, more than anything, surprised her… she didn't think she was lesbian, or even bisexual. The night was definitely an interesting one, in which she lost her virginity to both a man and a woman, and learned a lot of tricks on how to please both.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The vampires acted quickly, sending a messenger to the Mayor of Sunnydale, respectfully requesting time in his fair town and asking if he wouldn't mind if, A: They killed the Slayer, and, B: Killed a few civilians.

The Mayor responded, saying 'No,' he didn't mind, as long as they didn't make a mess and draw the attention of the authorities. With the Slayer gone, there was one less problem he'd have to worry about.

The Mayor had hoped that the Slayer would take care of the Master, as the Master's plans interfered with his ascension. Now, it would seem the petite blonde was running out of luck. Pity, the pretty little girl's head would look good on a pike in his office. He'd have to have it drained and stuffed; after all, he couldn't have all that nasty blood on his nice, clean carpet.

The vampires came to town within the next three days, meeting with the Mayor, and then, the Master. They then went about their business, collecting information on the town in general, and the Slayer herself, before deciding on an attack.

They observed each member of the group, noting who was the most vulnerable and then followed them home. The first attack came on the fifth night in Sunnydale.

Xander had been going downstairs for a can of Coke when he heard the front door smash open. Something was thrown in and clanked on the floor. He went into the hallway before he realised what it was, crapped his pants and dove into the kitchen, all of his military training from soldier boy coming to the forefront.

The explosion was deafening and made Xander's ears ring painfully. He sat up and found himself covered in bit and pieces. Brushing himself off, he grabbed the nearest piece of wood; he couldn't see outside due to the fire blazing in his hallway. The smoke alarms were blaring loudly. He ran through the corridor and tried to go up the stairs, but it was too hot. His parents, drunken and abusive alcoholics that they were, but still his family, and family, above all else, didn't get left behind, he tried to save them but couldn't get to the stairs as the fire in the hallway was now raging hot and was starting to burn his hair. He could smell his skin starting to melt and bubble.

His father was standing, looking terrified, and made a signal that Xander understood. He raced outside and saw his father and mother climbing down the back wall, jumping partly down, and they all went out the front. Soon, the fire engine arrived, then the ambulance. The men climbed off the truck and started spraying water to douse the fire demon that was eating their house. His mother was crying and his father looked pissed.

They were taken in the ambulance to the hospital, where they were looked over by the doctors and interviewed by the police. Xander gave a statement, telling the truth; he was in the kitchen getting a drink when the door burst open and something landed in the hallway and blew up.

"You were damn lucky…" the officer commented. They had done an investigation of the place and determined it to be a freak attack by a local gang on PCP.

Xander, when he was alone with Giles, told the Watcher that it was the Order of Taraka. The older Watcher blinked in surprise.

"How do you know this?"

"Uh, he shouted 'For the Order of Taraka' before chucking in a hand grenade…" Faith, who was getting to know Xander much better, could tell he was lying. Hell, everything he told Giles was a lie. She knew, for certain, that this was future knowledge.

Xander knew that she knew, and was grateful that she kept quiet. He wasn't expecting the Order to be in Sunnydale quite so soon. After all, it hadn't happened until quite later, not at least until Spike and Drusilla were in town. The only reason he'd known it was them was pure luck. He'd looked down at the device, which wasn't a hand grenade, but pretty damn close, and saw the Order's symbol on it. It had been then that he shit himself and found somewhere to hide.

Giles sighed and sat back thoughtfully, one of their allies had been attacked, regardless of the fact that they were not fighting. Giles had the opportunity to get an edge here. He later phoned Travis and lobbied hard, with Diana on his side, literally sitting next to him, her hand rubbing up and down his leg.

He was able to persuade Travis to give out the money to help an ally in need. They would create a home for the Harris family, three levels up and three levels down. The parents would be given a healthy income to keep silent, as would Xander, while Xander would be provided with the materials needed to provide stakes for the Slayer. It would also mean he would have somewhere that he could store his library and Willow could practice magic and start studying vampire DNA, in the hopes of finding the best way to kill them.

When the building was complete, Xander Harris would have everything he needed to wage war.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The second attack was on Faith. A minion was sent to deal with her, someone expandable. A vampire jumped out of the bushes and attempted to grab her, which was a bad move on his part. His face was morphed, showing all of his fangs. He hit her in the chest and she went down into a roll, not a crumple.

She got up with a grimace and stared at him, "Dude, I've been hit harder than that by my mother."

The vampire snarled and ran for her… She used a trick Diana had taught her, which enabled her to use his weight against him; it was a judo move, rolling onto her back with her foot in his stomach and flipping him onto the ground. She winced when she got up and, moving as quickly as she could before he regained his strength, she staked him with her knife.

The vamp turned into dust.

Faith limped home and met Xander, who was staying with Faith and her Watcher. He cleaned her, literally, and dressed her wounds, before taking her to bed and looking after her other departments.


	10. Fight or Flight

Hopefully this chapter will answer some of the Willow/Xander/Faith coupling questions without going into too much detail. And once again Review, the Shadow demands it! Oh let's try and get it over the hundred mark, please.

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 10: Fight or Flight

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Willow didn't know what to think; she was sitting completely butt naked, in bed, between Xander and Faith. The brown-haired girl already had amply breasts and a lush, full figure that she more than enjoyed. Even Xander looked fully-grown, his member was quite long. She didn't know. She was confused; on the one hand, she had fallen for Xander. His body looked good and he looked after her, buying her nice things and talking softly to her. Sometimes, he would talk romantically, and other times, he would talk dirtily, saying things that made her blush to her roots.

After their first session together, she had done a little bit of research and found this to be a common practice. They were what was known as a polyamorous couple. She and Xander could go with whomever they wanted, but her heart would belong with his. And now, it appeared that her heart belonged to Faith as well. Faith had been reluctant at first to do anything with her, but after a little coaxing from her boyfriend, and his hand sliding hers into areas that made Faith moan loudly, the Potential had given up and simply enjoyed it.

She also hadn't realised how dirty she could be, which Willow found was fun.

She also thought about other things: the loss of Xander's home, the one built by the Watchers Council and the change in Xander's behaviour. Slowly, over the last year, the boy had changed and grown into something resembling a man. He'd taken her and changed her as well, not just physically from the exercising, but also mentally, on life in general. She now had goals to achieve and this, more than anything, pleased her. She liked the new Xander.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

For the next month, there was complete silence from the Order of Taraka. Nothing, zip, zero, bupkiss. Xander was growing more frustrated and paranoid, as he was certain that they were watching the group's every move.

Work had now finished on the house, three up and down. His parents had been informed of the existence of the underworld and were insured their protection. The house now had several powerful magical wards up that would stop vampires and other various monsters from attacking it. Faith and Diana were to stay there with Xander and his folks. Xander was also now under the employment of the Watchers Council.

Two months after the first attack, the order struck again, this time, directly taking on the Slayer, in full force. Fortunately, Xander had prepared and had both Angel and Illyria watching the petite, former cheerleader.

Five vampires lunged at Buffy, each of them holding a sword and a dagger. The Slayer was able to stop one of them with a punch and kick combo, but the group as a whole was too much. Fortunately, at this point, the blue-haired demon quite literally dropped out of the sky and landed in the middle of the group.

Illyria wasted no time in her attack. She grabbed the vampire that was accosting the Slayer by the hair and threw him into one of the approaching vampires. She then ran her fist through one who was running toward her, bellowing with rage. He covered her in dust.

She turned around and went for the others. She flipped in the air and landed squarely on her feet, sweeping the other's feet from under him. This was fun, it was like fighting the other half-breed, Spike. At least these ones she could kill without incurring Wesley, or Angel's, wrath. She plunged her hand into another and another, leaving only one left. Xander, once again, had been explicit in his orders.

One was to remain…

The beaten vampire looked up at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration.

"Go now, tell the Master 'Illyria, God king defeated you…'"

The vampire nodded and got up with a wince, bowed as a sign of respected and left with a limp, cradling his arm in pain.

"Come," Illyria said to Buffy. "We have much to discuss."

The Master was incredibly angry. He did not shout or scream or throw a rage. No, he was too old for that. The servant had come back, barely alive, and been forced to take his own life. This, he had done with a sword that Luke had gotten from a Japanese warrior, so long ago.

He knew that sooner or later, the Slayer would discover his plans and attempt to thwart them. What he needed to do was discover a way for him to be able to break out of his cell and take over this pathetic little town. The Master pondered his next plan of action… perhaps he would contact Spike. The arrogant, white-haired vampire, sired by Drusilla, was always up for a fight. Yes, Spike would be the perfect little distraction he needed.

"Luke, you will contact William and bring him here…" The Master smiled again, "It turns out, I have a use for him, after all."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Once again, things had fallen silent in Sunnydale. The most recent little spat between good and evil was over. Xander let out a sigh of relief as he realised that they had been let off the hook rather easily. It could have gone the other way; he could've been killed in the explosion, Faith could've been turned and Buffy's head could've been on a pike in the Master's lair.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander wasn't the only one who noted the changes happening to the timeline. One of the members of the Circle of the Thorn sat back and wheezed. The red-skinned demon sighed; someone had definitely been messing with the timeline, a powerful spell had breached the temporal vortex. It was one of two things, A: going back in time, or B: sliding into a different universe. He'd have to look into it and see if it was a threat to the Order.

Only time would tell… for the moment, Cyvus Vail would wait and see what transpired. He watched on his little globe as events unfolded around the world. Sunnydale, the Hellmouth - the largest of its kind - held particular interest to him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Suweat."

Giles was in complete agreement. The house was perfect. The three lower levels were designed specifically for the Slayer and their allies. On the third level, Xander had everything he needed to make stakes and other weapons, he had counters and, hell, even had a saw down there. The second level was for fitness. Weapons lined the room and a punching bag hung in the middle. The first level was for food, entertainment and storage. A large, plasma screen TV sat on the wall and a computer with Internet connection, and every contraption dreamed of, dominated the other wall. Willow had practically dribbled when she saw it.

The three levels above were designed for living. The first level had a large living room with expensive furniture; the kitchen was modern and stocked up with everything they needed, including lots of herbs that Giles could use to make potions, should they need it. They even had a cauldron. He grinned when he saw that.

The second level was Diana, Faith and Xander's, although Faith and Xander shared the same room, and the third level was for Xander's parents. Both drunks were delighted.

Xander used the money from the Watchers Council to immediately go out and by some much needed clothes, getting himself a suit and some fairly fashionable clothes. He was definitely moving up in the world.

Faith also went shopping for him. He got her measurements and bought her, and Willow, a couple of nice dresses. Willow had squealed and had fallen in love with the red dress that was far too revealing. She'd put it on and given Xander a nice show. Faith had done the same thing.

Diana, who had been watching her potential for any signs of regression, had been pleased by this change. Xander had been good to her and had looked after her, both mentally and physically. Faith had someone she could fall back on and truly trust, for the first time in her life. Faith and Xander had a lot in common: Both had come from abusive parents, and both had a crappy lifestyle, tossed into a world they didn't fully understand.

Most went nuts or died. These two revelled in it.

Diana had applied for a job at Sunnydale High and had been accepted without question, her enthusiasm more than welcome. She taught proper English to a bunch of children who weren't really interested. It didn't bother her, as she was used to dealing with difficult kids. She was surprised, though, by the amount of strange deaths.

There had been that incident on the school trip - the sudden disappearance of a brunette that no one really knew about, and the decapitation of Ms French, the substitute. Sadly, she, nor Giles, had been able to find out what truly happened. And, although she was certain it had something to do with Xander, she had no proof. There was also the poisoning of the school cook, the rather large woman dying when she'd tried one of her soups. The authorities found rat poison in it.

Diana had cringed when she'd heard about that.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander had had an interesting month. Since the completion of the house and the new laptop he'd bought and modified, he'd been able to put a few of his plans into place. The deaths of several teachers, including the swimming team coach and the cook, had been difficult, but successful. He was certain that the two Watchers were at least suspicious of him, but had no proof.

He was lucky enough to catch Ms French, off guard. He'd had to plan that one very carefully, so as not to attract her attention. He'd gotten Illyria to get him a sword and, when she'd inquired about why she couldn't kill it, he'd simply stated 'revenge.' The demon had nodded in understanding; revenge was something she knew well. This time around, Ms French hadn't gone for him, due to the fact that he wasn't a virgin; he had used that to his advantage.

He'd talked to Illyria and had gone over Giles' library, with the Watcher present. The demon king had been able to detect several books that had had evils spirits bound to them. One that he'd told Illyria about was Moloc.

The demon had handed it over to Giles, who had performed a magic spell on it and had nearly shit himself. The Watcher had then put it in with the others in the to-be-destroyed pile. Xander had been smiling for days after that.

It was only after Willow had given him the heads up about the Zoo that he'd decided to break into the local army base. Illyria had definitely been a major asset there. The demon cloaked them, allowing them to move around freely while Xander took what he needed. There was now everything from grenades to a full-blown rocket launcher sitting in the third level. He had guns of all varieties, including the advanced P90, to several 9mm guns with silencers. He'd also taken materials as well, including armoured vests and other pieces of uniform and bags that the army had. Showing all of this to Willow, he asked her what could she do?

Given time, he was certain she could create something they could use, maybe some sort of armour or suit or something. Anything that could stop them from getting killed.


	11. Welcome to the pack

So out of nearly five hundred hits on chapter 10, only 9 people reviewed… I've got the next chapters ready and they won't be posted until I get at least over the hundred mark (laughs evilly)

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 11: Welcome to the pack!

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Giles knew the exact time and place that he needed to meet Xander. The young man had finally come clean about who, and what, he was. Giles didn't know if he was more surprised by the fact that Diana had known before him or by what Xander had done. Xander was effectively messing with causality, something that could've - could still be - incredibly dangerous. Giles sighed, had a large glass of whisky and cleaned his glasses.

"There are a couple of things I want to know. First off: Why?"

Xander sat back in his seat with a can of Coke he'd been drinking. "We were undermanned, unprepared and a complete bunch of amateurs at best, and completely in the dark at worse."

"Surely things weren't that bad…"

"Giles, the Watchers Council fired you and then had the audacity to turn their backs on Buffy," the young man's face darkened. "They hunted Faith down like she was an animal instead of trying to help her."

"She killed someone, for goodness sake. That sort of thing should not be left unpunished!" Giles argued.

Xander was in complete agreement. "I agree and, in my opinion, things shouldn't have been left to get that far of the beaten track. If they'd helped her and provided for her like they're supposed to, she wouldn't have gone wacko."

"Fair enough," Giles mumbled and took a sip. "I still can't believe we managed to close the Hellmouth."

Xander winced, "We didn't come out lightly."

His eye.

Anya…

Giles saw the grimace on the young man's face and wondered what the costs were for such a battle. At least now they had several advantages, an ace up their collective sleeve. He only hoped the Master didn't act before they could prepare. "Has anything changed?"

"Yes, the Order of Taraka didn't attack me; they went for Buffy, and they didn't attack until much later." Giles nodded.

"Is there anything else we can expect?"

Giles pulled the car up to the entrance of the Zoo, managing to get in through an opening he'd seen that had, obviously, been made by Xander. The young man certainly had talent. He ran to the area where the Hyenas were being held and lifted up the quarantine plastic markers then he ran toward the viewing area and heard a dull 'thud.'

It was the silencer he'd been expecting to use. He just wished that Xander had at least waited for him before going off half-cocked on his own.

He saw Xander on the floor, with the gun lying next to him. Harris was curled up in a foetal position with his hand wrapped around his stomach, his face grimacing in pain. Giles didn't have time to worry about that as he stopped and looked down.

'Shit.' The markings that Xander had described were already there, as was the body of the zookeeper. The only thing more macabre than the grim mask on his face, was the perfect red hole in his head. Giles flinched and sighed, knowing what needed to be done. He hefted the body up and walked it over to the rails, the hyenas smelling the blood. He then pushed it over and heard it drop against the ground. The hyenas yelped and yipped with joy and started gnashing and gnawing at the dinner handed over to them, conveniently taking care of the evidence.

Giles scooped up the gun and placed it in his belt, making sure, beforehand, that the safety was on. The last thing he needed was the gun going off and shooting himself somewhere private. He then picked up Xander and moved as quickly as he could to the car, opening the back door and put Xander in. He had to drive carefully so that he didn't draw attention from the police. After all, the last thing he needed was the coppers to catch him, with Xander in his present state, in the back.

Giles pulled up his driveway without incident and took the young man into his living room, where he placed him on the couch. It was a mistake, as after a few minutes, Xander puked all over his floor. Giles grimaced and got the materials needed to clean it up.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander was, once again, in a white place. He looked around and wondered if, perhaps, he was travelling in between time and space. There was no time pole, no breaks or branches. Just nothingness. It was weird and disorientating. He heard a distant growl and then a voice.

"Alexander Harris." A hyena. The large creature slowly walked up to him and started laughing. Not a high-pitched chuckle, but a slow, almost-human laugh. "I know what you're thinking," the spirit said.

"Yeah, think this…"

The hyena laughed and morphed into a person, stepped closer and turned out to be him, with the same sick, twisted smile that he had on the first possession.

"It doesn't have to be like that. I can join with you fully, give you all of the powers and strengths with none of the weaknesses. Remember the speed you had, the strength to overpower even the Slayer herself?

He could see himself on top of the blonde-haired slayer, mocking and teasing her. He could feel the blood rushing to his groin.

"Yes, I sense you like it, the power you had over her. Let me join with you and, together, we could truly hunt."

"No, my body. Not yours!"

"Of course, I would simply be a part of you, as the soldier is…" He saw a flash of military uniform. "You are already an alpha, you would need no help from me."

The first thing that he became aware of was the incredible smell that assaulted his nose. He was in Giles's house; he could smell sugar, flowers, alcohol... Hell, even dust had its own, unique smell. Everything, all at once, was too much. He upchucked onto the floor and groaned. His hearing was also incredibly advanced, as could hear Giles muttering under his breath as he walked into the kitchen.

Xander cracked open his eyes and winced at the brightness of the lights. He winced again when Giles slammed the door to one of the cupboards shut. What he needed to do was get out, and that he did with incredible speed.

He was out the door before he realised it, and into the fresh air of the world around him. Xander breathed in and took in all of the scents. At least, this time, now that he was prepared, he didn't upchuck.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Giles came back from the kitchen with some paper towels and a bowl of water and stopped. The sofa was empty and there was no sign of Xander. He looked at the door and sighed.

"Oh, bollocks…"

He got to cleaning, as there was no point in worrying about Xander now. The child was probably half way across Sunnydale.

Giles had no idea how close to the truth he was. Xander was, indeed, halfway across town, and heading toward the school. He felt alive for the first time in years, as his senses were ablaze with the new information that he was ingesting. The Hyena had been right: it was like nothing he had ever experienced.

He skidded to a halt as his ears picked up a scream in the night. It sounded about half a mile away, so he decided to belt it. He understood what Jessie had meant in the other timeline; he was connected to the world, but not to the dirt or the worms that ate the bodies of the dead.

He smelled them before he saw them: a group of vampires that had surrounded a young girl, roughly about his body's age. They were all laughing and jeering and teasing her. He stopped in the bushes and stared for a moment.

They had grouped around a terrified-looking, blonde cheerleader, none other than Harmony. Damn, she wasn't supposed to become a vampire until the end of the school. If he could change that, she could become a useful tool.

'And a member of the pack,' the husky voice said inside his head.

That settled, Xander stepped out of the bushes and 'tutted' loudly. "Bunch of freaking amateurs."

One of the fledglings turned around and growled loudly, "Way I see it, mate, five of us against one of you."

Xander shook his head in amusement, "Never judge a book by its cover."

The vampire snarled at him and lunged with a poorly-aimed fist. Xander took it mid-swipe and snapped it upwards. The vampire shrieked loudly. Xander always had a stake handy, which he now used to plunge down into its heart, making him burst into flames.

The other four widened their eyes when they realised they were dealing with a predator, and the group attacked. Xander retaliated with punches, kicks and stabs, taking them out one at a time until all that was left was dust.

And now that all was said and done, he'd hadn't even broken out in a sweat. The only problem that he could fathom from this was that he felt horny as hell. He opened his pants and, yup, he had a raging boner.

"Jeeze."

Good thing there was a terrified blonde nearby.

"Xander?" It was a cross between a moan and a question, and it made him even hornier. He wanted her, like now; his member straining at his pants. He walked over and sniffed her neck. Damn, she smelled good. He could see why the vampires were attracted to her, not just because of her obvious looks and, well… assets, but the smell that lingered on his lips and his nostrils. He ran his hands over her firm body, feeling and caressing. He melded himself to her back, letting her feel his readiness.

She moaned again, but didn't try to escape.

Xander took her then and there, in the dust of the dead vampires. Harmony moaned loudly when he moved inbetween her legs.


	12. Interludes and examinations

Twice Lucky

Boca Del Inferno

Chapter 12: Interludes and examinations

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, this is certainly interesting…" Giles was sitting in his living room with an amused smile. Xander, Faith, Willow and Harmony were present, as were Illyria and Diana. Harmony had yet to be keyed in on certain events, so they were keeping - for the moment - tight-lipped.

Harmony - to put it bluntly - looked, well, fucked; as did Faith and Willow. The three women were sitting around Xander.

Xander's snort was more than enough of an answer.

"Are you possessed?"

"Yes."

Giles nodded. "Is it going to be a threat to us?"

"No."

Giles nodded again. "What does it mean in a more-than-one-word answer, please?"

Xander grinned. "The Hyena's soul is a part of my soul. It's more of a symbiosis, rather than a hostile takeover. Think of it as a joining."

"What about side effects?"

"None."

"Other than making him incredibly horny," Faith countered with a sly grin. Giles winced.

Xander chuckled, "There is that… it gives me improved hand-to-eye coordination, speed and strength, as well as heightened senses."

"Fascinating…"

"I'm going to have to tell Buffy about it," said Giles, making Xander wince.

"I'd rather you didn't. At least, not yet," The youth replied.

"Why not?"

Xander sighed. "Because, A: I don't want a table wrapped around my head, and B: if we can keep attention focused on the Slayer while she's running about doing her 'I'm all important' thing, I can continue preparing. Besides, Angel's got that end covered for the moment."

Willow widened her eyes. "Is this to do with the stuff we're not to talk about at the moment?" Xander nodded. "Cool."

Willow had been keyed in to events about a month ago; Xander had no choice in the matter, for she'd walked into the lower levels and had found him looking over a rocket launcher. The discussion following had taken a long time, with her asking all sorts of questions and even getting some answers that she shouldn't have. But now she was a little bit wiser, so, hopefully, they would be able to avoid the Dark Willow Saga.

On Willow's end, this had explained a lot of things, especially about Xander and his general attitude toward life in Sunnydale. At least, with some of the knowledge he had passed on to her, she would be able to start creating weapons, and maybe even body armour, for them to use.

"When does Wesley get here?"

"Soon," Giles smiled. "This should be interesting."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"The Order of Taraka failed, but it also succeeded." Luke looked confused as the Master spoke. The Master had been silent for many hours, contemplating the turn of events. "They were able to determine the Slayer's weaknesses, as well as that of her friends."

"My Master?"

Better not to assume; assumption was a sure-fire way of getting killed. The almost frail-looking creature nodded.

"The Slayer is strong, but has no cunning. She fights first and thinks later, preferring brawn to brains." The Master paused for a second. "But there is another here; I can feel it, in the background, making preparations. He, _or_ she, is the true puppet master."

"It is true that, so far, they have stayed away from this area, as though they are aware."

"Of course they are," the Master snapped. "They know full well where I live; my house of worship."

Luke sighed.

"It is only a matter of time. We will need another distraction before the great alignment of planets; the Harvest is almost upon us and I can break free from my prison."

"Well, some nice digs you've got here, pops." The Master turned around with a sneer on his face. The bleach-blonde vampire stood with a big smile. "Looks like you needed me after all, mate."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So, what can you do?"

Xander was standing in the middle of the white room, with a large grin plastered on his face, looking like someone who had been handed a large bucket of every-flavour ice cream. He stood still, judged the distance and jumped in the air. Flipping, he landed squarely on his feet in a crouching tiger position.

"Amazing," Xander grinned at the Watcher and ran forward, slamming a fist into the punch bag. He hit it with enough force to swing the bag upwards, toward the ceiling.

"Bloody hell!"

Xander's grin got even wider.

"That makes me about as strong as the Slayer." Giles nodded in agreement.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Buffy Summers was running. Not really for her life, but, just because she could. The vampire was right behind her, and as she came to a grinding halt, whipped around and slammed the stake into the vampire's heart.

It burst into flames.

"Stupid vampires, I mean, come on!" she grinned. "Like I wasn't faking it."

She tutted, stopped and narrowed her eyes. Something was watching her - had been for the last couple of nights - and now, she had a clear view of where it was.

She ran towards the bush, catching whatever it was off-guard and slammed into the being, a little bit taller than her. It wasn't Angel; the vampire normally made his presence known. No, this being, from what her senses told her, was human.

They flipped and twisted on the ground, with him ending on top of her. She grunted with exertion, trying to break free from the man's grip, but he held her down tightly. She was on her back, with her legs open spread-eagle. He was inbetween her, like they were a couple getting ready for… He ground himself into her and she felt his- Her eyes widened.

"Get off me."

He brought his face down to hers and sniffed once, then pushed himself onto her even more. She bucked her hips, only slightly, causing him to smile. He then slammed his head down onto hers, head-butting her, with enough force to make lights appear behind her eyes.

Suddenly, the weight was gone and she was able to move. Rolling over, she looked around. Whoever it was, was gone.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander watched as she rolled up and took a fighting stance, watching the area as her head swivelling back and forth, looking for him. She didn't see him.

He remembered what had happened the last time.

'_You like your men dangerous_,' he had grinned down at her. 'W_ell, I'm about as dangerous as they come_.'

She'd obviously guessed that he was gone and moved off without another word. Xander sat back on the tall tree branch and sighed, the strength in his feet was incredible; they'd allowed him to jump clear up to the tallest branch and bring himself to safety.

Sighing, he sniffed the air and listened. If she was there, he'd smell her; but she wasn't. Most likely, she was long gone.

He jumped off the branch and landed perfectly; and, with a casual stroll, made his way home. When he got there, Xander slipped in through a back window, went to his room and dumped his clothes before stepping into the shower and washing the day off.


	13. Rise of the Watcher: Chapter 1

For answer to the very long review, which by the way is awesome, please see my forums.

This part of the story will be Wesley-centric, for the moment. It will comprise five chapters, mainly from Wesley's POV.

In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.

Behind every Slayer there is a Watcher.

This is the tale of one Watcher's journey.

Twice Lucky

Rise of the Watcher

Chapter 1: Welcoming committee

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

His father had come to his office and told him, in a rather disinterested tone, that he was to pack his bags immediately. Thereafter, he would be transported to Heathrow and would catch a flight to the United States of America - Los Angles - where he was to be picked up by Rupert Giles. His father had then, promptly, turned around and left.

Wesley Wyndam-Price sat back, stunned by this turn of events; he didn't know what to say, both about his father's attitude and the fact that he was being shipped off to the States. Sunnydale, from what he knew, was over a Hellmouth - the largest of its kind, the second being London, and then Cleveland. He'd had training, and was quite intellectual when it came to things that went bump in the night. Wesley was fairly confident that he could handle most situations.

He got up, strolled about his office and decided to speak to Quinton Travers about this predicament. Knocking once on the door, he waited.

"Enter!"

Wesley straightened himself and opened the doors. His father wasn't there, which was unexpected. He walked up to the desk and sat in the seat Quinton waved to. The fire was roaring, as usual, as the air outside was rather cold.

Quinton looked up with a bemused smile. "Wesley, what can I do for you?"

"Why am I being shipped off to America?"

Quinton sighed and put his pen down. He clasped his hands and unclasped them before finally speaking. "Mr Giles believes that this is the best course of action; He and I quite agree that meeting a vampire in controlled situations is simply not enough."

Wesley nodded. That, at least, made sense. "If I'd been informed of this, I would've been more receptive."

"Ah," Quinton nodded. Yes, Wesley's father had been the one to tell him. Oh well, what was one to do? "It's too late now and Mister Giles is expecting you. But, don't worry. From the updates I've been receiving, both officially and, unofficially, things are progressing quite well; Miss Watson and Mister Giles have a handle on things."

Wesley nodded and was excused. He left, feeling a little bit more assured than before, but he still had the feeling he was being banished. He couldn't understand it. He'd done everything his father had asked; he'd joined the council and been well received. Hell, he'd even passed all the courses and, yet, his father still treated him like a piece of dirt.

Well, hopefully this was his chance to prove otherwise.

Within the next hour, he was packed, only taking hand luggage - as the rest would be shipped over - and was in the car, heading toward the airport. Traffic, as usual, was dismal. He arrived at the terminal, thanked the driver and made his way to the long queues. After nearly an hour's wait - during which, he grew more and more frustrated, - he boarded the plane. Wesley had picked up a few good books while he was there, including one of the Harry Potter series.

He sat and got comfortable for the eight-hour journey. The Council had at least been gracious enough to give him first class. He went for the flight, but stayed for the service. Wesley chuckled at his humour as the plane took off.

Rupert Giles and Diana Watson picked him up at the airport and transported him to his new abode, provided by the Council: a small, two-bedroom flat - or apartment, as the Americans tended to call it.

He made himself comfortable.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next day, Wesley was introduced to the 'gang,' as it were. Wesley walked into the large, white room that held a sofa, lots of chairs and a table in the middle. He was pleased to see tons of books already piled on it, and even the fridge, which, no doubt, was full of fizzy drinks. Wesley was even more surprised when he heard the familiar clicking of a boiling kettle.

A few moments later, sitting down with a cup of tea, introductions were made. First, the Slayer, Buffy Anne Summers, waved a hand enthusiastically, for which he was most grateful.

"Buffy, Wesley Wyndam-Price."

"Hey," the Slayer said.

Wesley smiled back, "How do you do?"

"Uh," she blinked in confusion, and looked at Giles. "British thing?"

"Quite correct, Miss Summers," Giles answered with a smile.

"You are not Wesley," Illyria said from the corner of the room. Wesley turned around and spotted the source of the harsh voice.

His eyebrow shot up heavily when he realised that it, whatever it was, was not human. The female looked blue: blue skin, hair and even her eyes. Most likely a demon.

"Illyria, it is Wesley, but younger." Wesley turned toward the second voice, a young man with short brown hair.

"And this would be Mister Xander Harris," Giles said in answer to the silent question. "And that is Illyria, a rather powerful demon who hates vampires."

"Half-breeds," the demon said with disgust.

"Ah, present company excluded, of course." Wesley looked toward Giles' hand, and stood up in shock.

"B- Bloody hell."

"Hello," Angelus said with an evil grin.

"That's…"

"Angelus," Giles nodded at Wesley's unfinished statement.

Angelus flinched, which was something Wesley was not expecting. "I don't go by that name anymore. Angel will do."

"Angel has a soul, which means he's on our side," Giles answered before Wesley could open his mouth.

He was introduced to Faith, of whom he'd already read a report; Harmony, who was very pretty; Willow, who seemed a little overeager; and a proper introduction to Xander, who seemed slightly disinterested.

A fascinating group of individuals.

"I assume we're all knowledgeable on how to kill vampires?"

"Ooh, I get this one," Buffy said while sitting up. "Stake plus heart equals…"

"Lots of dust," Xander grunted. Buffy shot him a grin.

'Quite.' Wesley remained quiet, not liking the Slayer's attitude one bit. It was surely not Council-approved…

"I do not like how you dress," the demon said, overriding his thoughts.

Wesley blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You are not rugged." Wesley choked on his tea.

Giles sat there with a large grin on his face.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"There's a new Watcher in town," Luke smiled as he said it. It had been several weeks since the dynamic duo had arrived and, promptly, left in search for the Judge. Luke had been keeping a discreet eye on happenings in town, as per orders of the Master.

This drew the old vampire's attention.

"Is he a threat?"

"No." This, Luke knew to be the truth. "He is young, fresh."

"Probably a virgin." Luke chuckled at the Master's criticism.

"Of that, I have no doubt."

"Very well. Darla can deal with him, she likes virgins." The Master smiled grimly at the blonde vampire. Darla looked up with excitement in her dead eyes; she hadn't had one in years.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well," Darla said with a purr. "If it isn't my good, dear friend, Angelus."

Angel paused and turned around with a grim smile. "Darla."

Buffy stopped and felt a big stab of jealousy as Angel named the blonde vampire who'd called him. She was good looking and, no doubt, hundreds of years old. She could hear the Irish accent leaking out of his voice.

"What do you want, Darla?" Angel asked with a tired sigh.

"I've come here to kill the new Watcher," she said with a smile, looking Wesley in the eye and licking her lips.

'Oh crap,' Wesley thought darkly.

"Kill the other two. The Watcher's mine."


	14. Chapter 2: Trial by fire

Thanks Joe, the more reviews I get the more chapters you get. I tell ya, I'd like to see 74 reviews in one go, now that –would- be awesome.

It takes a lot of courage to release the familiar and seemingly secure, to embrace the new. But there is no real security in what is no longer meaningful. There is more security in the adventurous and exciting, for in movement there is life, and in change there is power.

Alan Cohen

Twice Lucky

Rise of the Watcher

Chapter 2: Trial by fire

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The vampires lunged at Angel, knowing that, somehow, he had an edge on them; which was the reason they used their numerical advantage. The first vampire lunged, with his hands outstretched, in the hopes that his long fingernails would make a mark. Angel grabbed him, using the momentum to his advantage.

It didn't last long. The second vampire scored a direct hit and slammed a fist into Angel's face. The ensouled vampire spun about and brought his foot up in the air, then slammed it into an oncoming foe. While Angel couldn't be hurt, he could feel pain. And that was more than enough to slow him down. As the kicks and punches rained on him, Angel could briefly see Darla approaching a very nervous-looking Wesley.

Darla licked her lips; it had been a long time since she'd eaten a Watcher. Longer still, since she'd had a Slayer. In fact, it had been well over a hundred years. He looked fresh, untrained. "So, Wesley, isn't it?"

Wesley smiled weakly, feeling his resolve starting to wain and the need to bolt as fast and far away as his legs would carry him was growing stronger by the minute.

She raked her eyes up and down his form., "Pity, I could've made good use of you," she moved her hips suggestively. "But the Master said you had to die, and then I'll take care of dear Liam."

"Liam?" Wesley blinked in surprise, his fear momentarily forgotten.

"Ah, curiosity killed the cat." Darla stepped forward and with another licking of her lips. "Or, in this case, the Watcher."

He felt his feet tremble at the animalistic look that suddenly flared in her dark eyes; there was no love there, no feeling of remorse for what she was about to do. No, this was a woman who had killed, willingly, for hundreds of years, creating a name that would be feared across the globe.

Her hand stretched out and, before he could react, cut across his face: three claw marks, etched across his right cheek, creating three jagged lines. Strangely enough, he didn't feel any pain; only the warm sensation and the feel of liquid, as the blood started running freely. One of the other vampires, who was helping pummel Angel, looked up with a snort, licked his lips and went back to the beating.

Darla lifted a finger to her mouth and licked the blood off. "A virgin, to boot."

This, more than anything, made Wesley blush. It wasn't his fault. after all. The Council kept him so busy, he'd never really _had_ the time to go out and look for a girlfriend.

Darla made another move at him, this time using a full-body advantage and something happened. All the years of training, of meeting that one vampire that had haunted his dreams for so long; after reading all the text, and even practicing with the teachers… something clicked and Wesley moved out of the way, side-stepping her attack.

Darla hit nothing and landed on the ground with surprise, then smiled.

"Looks like our boy has some skills, after all."

She lashed out with a punch – which he blocked – and a kick, which he ducked. Another punch, then a combo and a leg sweep; a roundhouse; a flurry of fists. Each attack, he blocked swiftly and retaliated, in kind. He then, suddenly, remembered that he had a stake.

Time slowed down.

The blonde moved towards him at a graceful speed.

Wesley pulled the stake out…

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

One of the many things they'd requested - for which, Giles was now thankfully glad - was a large supply of medicines and medical supplies, everything of those damn contraptions that Angel could use to give mouth to mouth, should he need to lots of bandages.

Giles had immediately feared the worse upon hearing of the attack, but was relived when he saw Angel and Wesley, holding each other up as the two limped to the house. It appeared that, even though the ring made him stronger and practically immortal, it didn't stop pain and bruising. Angel looked, quite frankly, like shit.

He'd gotten them in the house as quickly as possible, convinced a shaken Wesley to sit down, after assuring him that Angel would be taken care of. Already, Giles could see the vampire's bruises starting to heal.

Giles then got some warm water, which Diana took from him, with a smile, and started cleaning the three grazes along Wesley's cheek; they were going to leave a nasty scar. Giles also sought out the Neosporin, which he let Diana apply. Wesley yelped with pain when she put it on and, within the hour - when they were certain it was safe - they took the young Watcher to the hospital.

Illyria followed suit, watching Wesley closely. She hadn't thought that the young Watcher could be what he was in the other timeline, but, after seeing him in action, she was pleasantly surprised. He had fought well.

Sure, Wesley didn't have any cunning, or a fear-inspiring attitude, but he did have good reaction times, using his agility as an advantage.

Illyria had been ready to step in and help, but Wesley had raised the stake and had plunged it into the vampire's heart, turning her into dust, as all half-breeds should go.

With, maybe, the exception of Angel.

When they had gotten out of the car, Giles had been worried that the doctors would see Illyria in her true form. But, instead - and to his amazement - a young woman, with long, brown hair and friendly brown eyes, stepped out.

"Here y'go," she said, in a strong Texan accent. Wesley looked stunned and blushed. "I'll help y'all to the hospital."

"Thuh, thank you."

"Don't mention it," she smiled. "Ahm mighty proud of y'all, see how y'fought out there against those nasty half-breeds," she winked.

They took him in and the doctor looked him over, stating in a monotone that Wesley would need stitches. No questions were asked and no answers were given. He stitched up Wesley's cheeks and they were sent packing.

Giles was more surprised at Illyria's humanity than anything. He got the general idea that she didn't like them much and, more than once, commented about the nasty 'stink' that they gave off. She must've known Wesley from the previous timeline; it made sense. He suddenly wondered what Wesley was like, then, to gain the respect of a demon king, of all creatures.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Wesley sat on the bed, in one of the lower levels of Xander's house, which, he'd been told, had been designed well by the Watchers Council and was certain to survive any attack by vampires or demons. Hell gods, he wasn't so sure about. But, thankfully, he had yet to fight one of those; although, knowing the Hellmouth, it was, no doubt, only a matter of time.

His hand moved up to the scars.

"You should not touch those."

And flinched away at the harsh voice of his sentry. His silent guardian stood in the room, watching over him and providing anything he needed. He was surprised, as he had heard her say something a couple nights before about the foul stench of humanity. And yet, here she was, looking after a human.

It was a conundrum.

For the moment, though, he didn't mind. At first, he'd been very reluctant at coming to Sunnydale, getting the feeling as though he was being banished. And yet, even though he received the odd, hard stare from Mister Giles, he was warmly welcomed. Diana - Miss Watson - had been very kind to him, explaining the situation surrounding the Hellmouth.

And then there was the Slayer, who seemed to think that the entire world revolved around her. Every decision made, had to be made around her. And hat was wrong; he was her Watcher for goodness sake.

'No, that was wrong,' he mentally corrected himself. Giles was her Watcher, and he was simply an observer. A Watcher watching the Watcher?

Wesley chuckled at his humour and winced in pain.

But that, in the end, shouldn't matter… they were her seniors, as they had the knowledge and training to deal with these situations. They certainly couldn't fight as well as her, but they weren't there for that. She was the tool, and they were the means to implement it.

As for the others, well, they were certainly an interesting lot. Young Mister Harris seemed to have tamed Miss LeHane in a rather extraordinary manner. If he asked her to do anything - and he did mean _anything _- she would do it at the drop of a hat. Or, rather, whatever panties she was wearing at the time.

That relationship was confusing.

Here was Xander, banging Faith AND Willow, occasionally at the same time. Some men, Wesley thought with a depressed sigh, had it all, while he had nothing.

He felt the painkillers start to work, sleep beginning to seep into his wary body. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

Illyria was pleased that Wesley was fitting in well. Xander Harris had lived up to his part of the bargain, insuring that Wesley would get the respect he deserved. Even the blonde-haired Slayer, Buffy, was listening to what he said. Hopefully, this would help curb some of the insecurities that Wesley mentioned he had. That last night, he'd simply sat with her and talked. About his past, his childhood, his strained relationship with his father and the death of his mother and how it had damaged their family. He told her of his hopes and dreams, and how they'd been brutally crushed by the Watchers Council.

She said all of this to Xander, and, while she had talked to him, Xander had simply sat down and listened, commenting when necessary and giving her guidance and counsel when she needed it.

She trusted Xander: he didn't mock her or make demands, and, most importantly, he didn't try to kill her. For this, she had been grateful, not that she would ever show it; a demon king did no such thing.

For Xander, she would not crush the Watchers Council. For Xander, she would crush the Wolf, the Ram and the Hart. And, for Xander, she would insure that he and his friends – and their loved ones - would survive.

For Xander, and for Wesley; both, who treated her more humanly than she would have, had their roles been reversed.

Perhaps, she was more human than she realised…

Silently, in the darkness, her mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace.


	15. Chapter 3: Cosmic!

I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Its Christmas day so here's my present. Oh and my bad with Season's greetings.

Twice Lucky

Rise of the Watcher

Chapter 3: Cosmic!

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, shit." Giles smirked at Xander's tone of voice. Xander was standing with Wesley on the level of the house the latter was currently occupying. The young Watcher smirked as he brandished a large axe.

Giles nodded.

"It's definitely you," Giles agreed, his smile getting bigger. Xander reached inside a pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, opened them up and placed them on Wesley's face.

"Seriously, though, we must get down to business." They sat down on the chairs offered, each with his own beverage.

"Choice," Xander said, after a sip from his Coors.

"Indeed," Giles added with a smile. "As it stands, the Harvest will be in two days. For the moment, after Wesley's rather brief and interesting confrontation with Darla, things are mostly quiet on the western front."

Wesley smiled, although he had no idea why Xander was included on this talk. But, if Mister Giles thought it was a good idea, then he was fine with it. "Wesley, please tell me what you know about the Harvest?"

One of the other recent developments, was that Giles had started referring to him on a first-name basis, which helped boost his confidence immensely.

"The Harvest is a period of time when the Earth, the moon and the sun come into conjunction, and is often referred to as Syzygy."

"Bless you."

Wesley scowled at Xander, scratched his head and carried on: "It's supposed to happen once every five thousand years. During this brief period, if the right incantations are spoken. then a person - and I use that term loosely - can utilise the power."

"So, it's sort of a cosmic G-spot?"

Giles snorted into his drink and cast Xander an amused look, while Wesley continued, "Something like that. The Master can use a vessel to take energy to feed himself - a channel, if you will. He could take more, but it wouldn't be as effective and it would be a great strain on the Master, himself."

"So, simple task, we locate the vessel, kill it and the Master stays in the caves for a long time. Or, at least until he finds some other way of getting out."

"It's agreed, then?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders; again, Wesley couldn't understand why Xander was brought here. Sure, he made some mighty fine stakes, but that didn't call to have him at an important meeting like this.

Xander sighed as he watched the two Watchers go to bed. 'Well, that was a whole load of useless.'

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Wesley couldn't believe what was happening. Here he was, standing with what felt like giants. Giles and Diana, two legendary Watchers, in their own rights; Angelus, ensouled; and Buffy, the most recent vampire Slayer.

"Why are we here?"

Buffy, naturally, had a point, in her sort of whiny, schoolgirl-fashion. There they were, in the middle of the night, at what looked like a winery. A large, wooden, slightly-ominous looking winery.

"Because my sources tell me that there's something very valuable in there." Buffy gave Angel a pointed look. It was fortunate that she had, because she missed the look Giles and Diana shared. Wesley, while standing at the back, got the feeling he was being left out of something rather large.

"Why couldn't Faith come instead of me?"

"Because they were very specific: a Slayer has to come and not a potential," Angel said with a slight growl. "Besides, Faith and Xander are out patrolling."

"Sure you don't mean-"

"Buffy," Giles said, a little too harshly. Sighing, he made his way forward. Xander had made Wesley a very nice, long Bo staff, with a sharp point at the end. It was strong and easy to maintain, for which Wesley was grateful. While the boy didn't seem to care too much about the happenings of the others, if asked, he would provide.

As it happened, Faith had to work very hard to get Xander out into the night, especially on game night. In the end, it had been cleavage that had won the day. Wesley chuckled, as Faith certainly was well-endowed in that area.

The night air seemed to get cooler, and the darkness certainly seemed more ominous. Wesley could certainly understand why Xander hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. In fact, now that he thought about it, the boy looked sick at the mere thought, as though some ghosts from the past were haunting him. Making their way to the cellar, Angel and Giles looked for about ten minutes, finally finding the entrance.

"That is not for you, Vampire."

"No," Angel said in agreement. "It's actually for her." He jerked a thumbed toward Buffy and the old, white-haired woman, with a weathered face, looked at the group wearily.

"Her?"

"Yeah, me," Buffy said, stepping forward. "Got a problem with that?"

The woman sighed and watched as Buffy walked over to the large, and very sharp-looking axe, yanking it out of its holding place with one firm grip.

"Oh," the woman smiled pleasantly. "I had forgotten just how strong a Slayer could be. You must be her shadow?"

Giles blinked in surprise. "Shadow?"

"Ah," the woman nodded wisely. "The Shadow men are those who watch the Slayers."

"Oh, so they're like Watchers!"

"Thank you, Miss Summers," Giles said, sarcastically. "I think we all got that."

Buffy frowned. "So, you're, like, a watcher of the Watchers?"

"Yes, child, in a manner of speaking. I am the last of my order."

"Oh, well, as much as I like," she looked around the dark dank cave. "Your lovely surroundings, couldn't we take this talk some place cosier?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So, why didn't you want to go to the winery?" Xander had been hunting for about half an hour with Faith, using all of the senses from the hyena spirit to watch out for trouble. Fortunately, everything had been quiet for the moment.

"I've got my reasons," Xander said quietly.

Faith figured that. "Come on, I thought you trusted me?"

He sighed.

"Toward the end of the battle with the First, she brought a minion named Caleb - a man who was dressed in a preacher's outfit. He seduced girls and brutally murdered them; practically wiped out a whole bunch of Slayers in one blow."

Faith nodded, winced and waited. They were at the dock, the cold sea air blowing their way and leaving a salty aftertaste, which reminded her of something else. Faith had one of those dirty smiles. She waited a little longer, but he remained quiet.

"That's not what's got your nerves. You looked sick earlier." Xander nodded and watched the waves as they crashed against the docks. He'd often wondered what it would be like to be trapped in the bottom of the sea in a large metal case; he'd wondered that a lot, after Angel had told him about what had happened to him and Connor.

"I tried to rescue some of the girls." Faith figured as much. "He called the one who sees."

She saw the sad smile on his face.

"He tore out one of my eyes with his thumb."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"A lovely place, so much warmer than my former abode."

"Damn straight," Buffy said with a smirk after they'd gone back to Xander's house - the unofficial HQ - to get coffee and stuff. 'The stuff' being:

"Yes!" Buffy opened up the cupboard in the kitchen and pulled out a Twinkie, "He's stocked up."

"I once saw Mister Harris eat five of those," Wesley commented. "Made me feel quite sick."

Buffy chuckled, tore it open with ease and bit off half of it in one go. She next grabbed a Coke from the fridge and sat down, her feet up on a stool. Angel, meanwhile was looking over the axe with interest.

"Nice design."

The woman smiled. "Thank you. We designed it to battle your kind, when the Chosen One would need it most."

"I'd say that's coming up pretty soon; the Master's about to break free from his prison." The woman shook her head. "What?"

"The Master is but a minion himself."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Faith blinked in surprise and then winced. "He ripped out your eye?"

"Yeah."

No wonder he'd omitted details, talk about 'ouch.' "Xan, you okay?"

He looked at her, the moon casting a slight glow - an aura, almost - across his face. With a slightly wolfish expression, he replied: "Five by five."


	16. Chapter 4: To be or not to be

Twice Lucky

Rise of the Watcher

Chapter 4: To be or not to be

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Wesley was beginning to notice something of a trend: every meeting that he'd attended of late, the young man, Xander, had been present. It was almost as though they were waiting for his say-so, although Xander never actually said anything of importance.

It was frustrating, and Wesley wanted nothing more than to stand up and shout: 'Who the bloody hell are you? Why is he here? What purpose does he serve?"

But, it was not his place to do so. At least, not yet, so far he'd been able to gather evidence - but only a little, and not really enough to be able to present to the Council.

He sighed, as the battle with the Master was coming quickly and they needed to prepare. He'd started training with Faith and Diana, and had been told that, apparently, yet another potential was on the way over.

Kendra was to be his own, borrowed from her Watcher to be trained over a full-blown Hellmouth. It would be nice to match wits with her, as she was supposedly Council–approved - meaning she was polite and well–educated and, more importantly, she did as she was told. Unlike Buffy, who challenged his authority every step of the way; and even Faith, to a certain extent.

Still, there was some good news: Angel had come up trumps and provided them with a much-needed weapon - a very large axe, ornately designed for the sole purpose of protecting the Slayer.

The woman, the Watcher's female opposite, had made the weapon many years ago, in preparation for the battle to come with the First Evil; the demon who would, apparently, open the Hellmouth and let all of its minions out onto the Earth.

The woman had taken the girls out on several hunts to test their combat readiness, and had found them somewhat lacking - mainly in skill, rather than brute force. Something that he understood.

They needed training and guidance, and, until they got over themselves, it wouldn't happen. For the moment, though, Wesley hoped that he would survive what was coming.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Blimey," Wesley said with a sigh, removing his glasses and wiped off some of the demon gunk that had just splattered on them. Buffy smirked and placed the large axe down on the table.

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

He agreed; the night had been a busy one. They'd taken out several nests, and some large demons, to boot. Buffy had, as she put it, 'kicked ass.' He had to admit, that the closer they got to the Harvest, the more that the demons were starting to get itchy. And that wasn't a good sign.

Wesley grinned. "At least we know the axe works."

"Sweet as," Buffy smirked back. "Sharp, too. Took that vampire's head clean off."

It had to; the vampires had run like hell when they'd seen her coming. He was carrying a crossbow that Xander had fine–tuned. Xander, apparently, had been trying to figure out a way to configure the crossbows to fire stakes. Now, that would be fun.

The threats that week had been interesting. So far, they'd taken out a mad robot, that had been attracted to Diana, which Willow had taken it home for study; been trapped in their own nightmares - Wesley still winced at that one; and had taken on a rather crazed puppet. Wesley didn't know what to make of it - in all his years of training, he'd never come across anything quite so bizarre. Although, he got the feeling that it was far from over.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marcy was frustrated. No, 'pissed off' would be a more apt choice of words. She'd tried several times to vent that frustration on both teachers and students, at the same time, and each time, she had failed.

She'd tried to take out the Mitch, but had been interrupted by the blonde girl, once again, when she tried to attack the teacher. She'd tried several times to kidnap Cordellia, as well, but, each time, she'd been surrounded by people.

It was as though they knew what she was trying to do; friends surrounded her at all times. Marcy would sit in the corner of the school corridor and cry for hours at end. Sometimes, the odd student would stop and she would look up in hope that someone had spotted her, but alas: No. The student would mumble something about Sunnydale weirdness and walk off.

Xander Harris had been walking down the corridor - an empty corridor - when the hyena spirit switched on. There was a presence in the dimly-lit corridor. It was starting to get dark outside, and he didn't really want to be found out. At least, not yet.

He stood still, letting his senses open up, and there was the odd sensation. Suddenly. the world was his oyster: he could smell the cafeteria, where the new cook was dishing out food - this one, a bit wearier, as the last one had had a nasty accident. Xander grinned at the fond memory, and, while he didn't consider himself a murderer, he did have a little bit of blood lust. He was still trying to figure out whether it was him or the hyena.

Stopped and staring, Xander could smell fear. And it was then, that he spotted her. Well, not her, per say, as she was invisible. When the Feds had caught her, in the previous timeline, they'd never found out what had happened to her - whether or not she had been trained or simply bumped off. But an invisible girl would be an interesting and useful ally.

Marcy looked up and realised that it was starting to get dark; even she didn't hang around the school at night- it was too damned scary. She saw him standing in the middle of the corridor; he'd lifted his nose slightly and sniffed.

Like a dog?

He looked around for a moment and then seemed to pinpoint her location, and he didn't look at her. But, rather, _at_ her. It was confusing; he seemed to know she was there, but he couldn't necessarily see her. Story of her life.

And then he walked off.

She didn't resume crying, but instead, maintained a small amount of hope that, maybe, she wasn't as invisible as she thought.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Twice, in one week, Xander had provided intelligence that they had, otherwise, not been able to get. This, more than anything, surprised Wesley, as he had not thought the young man to be a fountain of information, much less useful information, and yet…

He'd conscripted the blonde–haired, Harmony; the very tasty, Cordellia; Buffy; and, even Faith; to go to school and keep busy, one Amy Madison, chatting about this and that; general crap. Meanwhile, Xander had disappeared.

It had been a simple case of distraction, letting himself into the house and finding the protective spells. Xander closed his mind and let the spirit take care of the rest; the spells were dissolved into nothingness and Amy's mother was kept in the dark.

He found Amy sitting in the laundry room, crying into a hanky. He'd stepped into the room and watched her sob uncontrollably.

Xander walked over and gently pulled the woman into his arms. Amy had been surprised, at first, but had found nothing but warmth and care in those brown eyes. He pulled her to him and held her, as tears ran freely down her cheeks. Next, he kissed her deeply, letting their tongues dance in each others' mouths; and he had taken her - there on the floor - bringing her to a climax that she hadn't really experienced before.

For Xander, it was easy. He remembered all the little tricks he'd learned from Faith, and, even Willow. Putting them into practice, Amy had grunted and groaned, finally letting go and feeling satisfied. He kept her like that for a moment, before pulling himself out of her grip. He got her up, and dressed appropriately, before flipping open a recent purchase - a mobile phone - and dialling Giles.

"We're ready." Xander stood back and waited a moment.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Wesley looked at the young, blond-haired girl - not Buffy, but Amy, herself - her real self. She had been changed drastically, now living with Xander and Faith at Xander's house, and was open, chatty and intelligent - something Wesley could appreciate. She was also a very accomplished witch; something that they were taking full advantage of.

Wesley sighed as he thought about the battle: it would be the next night and he, most certainly, wasn't looking forward to it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Marcy found the first package sitting in her little 'room,' neatly placed on top of what looked like new blankets and, yes, even a pillow. It was like Christmas, as she pulled the basket over and ripped the Clingfilm off.

She grinned when she pulled out a CD player- still in its box - proving that it was brand new. Next, were CD's themselves, as well as books, magazines and some Oreos. She loved their chocolaty goodness.

She grinned and sat back, hugging the pillow, tears of relief falling down her cheeks.


	17. Chapter 5: The Harvest

Twice Lucky

Rise of the Watcher

Chapter 5: The Harvest

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Master observed Spike for a moment before deciding - with disgust - that, yes, he could be useful.

"You will seek out the parts of an age-old demon known as the Judge." Dru's eyes rolled as she swayed.

"He's powerful."

The Master smiled, his grim face forming the death's head. "And, soon, he will be able to help us in our great quest."

"Why?" Spike asked with an air of boredom

The Master sighed. "The Judge will purge this world of non-believers, eliminating those that would be a threat to my rule. He will be my judge and jury."

Spike shrugged, twisting Dru's hair as she swayed happily, while thinking about the damage he could cause.

"Come," the Master said whilst standing. "Tonight, we shall remake history."

The Master used his long finger nails and cut small lines into them, blood started to flow, the Master stepped down to Luke and began to draw a three-pointed star on his forehead with the blood still flowing from his wrist.

"On this... most hallowed night... we are as one. Luke is the Vessel!" He paused. "Every soul he takes will feed me. And their souls will grant me the strength to free myself. Tonight, I shall walk the Earth, and the stars, themselves, will hide!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Miss Summers, there is something that we need to discuss with you." Wesley had taken the opportunity to talk to Buffy's mom, and, naturally, he'd needed the rest of them available. It was decided by Giles to get this out of the way as soon as possible, as it would avoid any complications later on; like, Buffy getting grounded, for one.

"Okay dears, please come in." She showed them into the kitchen and started making tea. Xander took a can of Coke from her with a grateful smile.

"Miss Summers, there's something we need to discuss that concerns Buffy."

The look on the older woman's face was priceless. "Buffy's not into drugs, is she?"

"Cliché." Buffy threw Xander a smirk.

"No, Miss Summers, your daughter is not- No, it's something far more dangerous," he sighed. "In every generation, there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."

Joyce looked confused. "I don't understand."

"Buffy is standing on the crossroads of destiny, Miss Summers. She will either move onto greatness or die."

Joyce blanched.

"She is a Slayer, the slayer of darkness, vampires and demons; Protector of all that is good and innocent."

Joyce looked at her daughter.

"Is it true that she spent some time in an asylum?"

Now Giles looked up, he hadn't known about that.

"Yes. We thought she was losing her mind."

Wesley smiled sadly, "No, Miss Summers, she was beginning her destiny."

"I think," she paused and took a deep, shaking breath. "That you should all leave now."

"No, Miss Summers." Wesley's face was a little harsher now. "You must see the truth for what it is; a sugar-coated topping to distract us from the real world."

Now, Xander looked at the Watcher, with a smile and a hint of respect in his eyes. "Angel, if you would?"

The nice young man, that Joyce had chatted with on various occasions, suddenly morphed his face into something so horrid, that it made her heart stop.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Tonight, my most faithful servant, you will go out into the night and bring me the power with which I can break free of my prison, and then we shall crush this pitiful town. And, with it, the world shall follow."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Drusilla swelled with pride as she looked over the first piece of the box; the first piece of the puzzle she, and her baby, would put together. Spike waited patiently by her side as she stroked the head's cage, hearing its words as it spoke to her, like a soft lullaby.

She nodded at the two heavies and they walked over, hefting up the prize. Soon, the Judge would be theirs and the lovely flesh would be ripe for the taking.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"It's getting dark and Buffy needs to go. Soon, the Harvest will begin."

"She can't," Joyce stood. "I won't allow it."

"I'm sorry, Joyce," the nice Mister Giles said, stepping in. "She needs to go. We'll protect her; she has good friends, who'll stand by her side."

"She'll be back before breakfast," Wesley said with a rare smile.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Luke and the other vampires were crowded in the Bronze. Luke, the age-old servant of the Master – smiled, as he took a squirming victim by the throat and sank his teeth in, feeling the blood rush into his mouth; strength surging to the Master.

It was _Glorious_!

He took another, and another; all the while, feeling the Master growing stronger and stronger. Luke could feel him smiling through the bond.

Yes, the time - when vampires would rise up from the depths and rule the night - was almost at hand. He looked up, blood dripping from his fangs, as the door burst open. Two young women stood there: the blonde he had spotted before, the real Slayer and the other, the pretender, the potential.

Luke growled.

He hadn't had a decent fight since 1843, in Madrid, if memory served. He lunged at her, hands outstretched like claws. She dodged out of the way and snapped up a kick that connected with his chin. The girl had moves; that, was for sure.

"Almost free."

The Master could, indeed, feel the strength running through his veins as he stood against the barrier; pushing his hand against, watching with a grim fascination as it rippled and wavered.

The Master raised his hands and bellowed toward the surface: "Give me MORE!"

Luke laughed loudly. "Tonight is his ascension. Tonight will be history at its' end! Yours is a glorious sacrifice! Degradation, most holy." No one in the crowd stirred "What? No volunteers?!"

"Slayer, come to me, let your blood run through my veins."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Do you guys all have a script, or something?"

Luke snarled and took a swipe at her that she easily ducked. She spun around - in a perfect roundhouse - once again, smacking him across the face with her foot. While Luke was distracted, the others in the group started moving the students quietly out of the Bronze. Every so often, a vampire would get the bright idea of trying to stop them, causing the floor to become littered with ash.

Buffy had a sudden inspiration and fought the vessel onto the stage, where she grabbed the microphone. "You forget, steel can't hurt me!"

Buffy chuckled, "No, but sunlight can."

Luke's eyes widened as she threw it; moonlight shining through the shattered window as Luke covered his face in fear of being burned. And suddenly, Buffy was there.

He started.

She smiled.

"Sunlight's in about nine hours, moron."

The Master screamed in anger as his vessels burst into flames.

Angel stood in the crowd as the Watchers were leading outside people; a smile creeping up his face. "Well, I'll be damned."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"So, I'm curious," Wesley said as he sat with the group. "Why didn't we use the Scythe?

Giles sighed and exchanged a look with Diana - a look he was becoming familiar with from the whole group. "Wesley, imagine what would happen if that had gone pear-shaped and the Vessel had gotten a hold of the scythe."

Wesley winced. "Fair point."

Wesley smoothed his trouser leg; the only problem with fighting vampires was that it messed up ones' clothes. He spied Xander lifting up his nose and sniffing.

"Mister Harris?"

Xander flinched at being caught. "I smell cookies."

They were all sporting various bruises - even Wesley had managed to get sucker punched and had a nice shiner for it. Not moments after Xander had made the comment, Missus Summers walked out, carrying a large tray with steam coming off it.

"Xander's always able to smell some hot cookies," Faith said dryly. Xander chuckled and nudged her, as Joyce had gone a little pink at the Potential's comment.

Harris reached over and took a bite. "Not bad, not bad at all."


	18. The Scarlet Witch: Chapter 1

Twice Lucky

The Scarlet Witch

Chapter 1: No Shalam, no Shalom

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Willow Danielle Rosenberg was born in 1980. She'd lived the rest of her life in the small town of Sunnydale, California.

She was born to two Jewish parents, Sheila and Ira Rosenberg; both ordinary and unassuming. They worked hard and gave her a modest lifestyle. She was chatty and bright, but not very good at making friends; she lacked social skills that wouldn't fully develop until later in her life.

No warning bells were set off and no prophecies were made, and yet, she would - one day - grow into one of the most powerful witches in the world, capable of completely destroying it or saving it utterly. For the moment, however, she was completely normal. Until she bumped into Xander Harris. They hit it off straight away and she fell in love. Being the sort of teen that he was, he never noticed her; she wasn't pretty enough, didn't have gorgeous long hair and a radiant smile, like certain cheerleaders she knew. No, Willow was one of the guys.

Story of her life.

But then something happened: Xander changed. She noticed straight away, but being the good poker player she was, Willow didn't want to give away her hand just yet.

She watched and learned and, surprisingly, found she liked. This new version, Xander 2.0, was friendlier, chattier and flirtier. Hell, he even chattered her up.

And then, one day, he snogged her.

Not just a peck on the cheek, but a full-blown, tongue down the throat to find the missing cherry. He took her up to his room and, that very night, the two made sweet, sweet love.

She couldn't believe it.

She found she liked the change that had come over him, but then, to add to the weirdness, Angel arrived and introduced her - rather violently - to the world of vampires, demons and things that went bump in the night.

Not long after Angel, Buffy Summers, the Vampire Slayer, came to town. And then, Xander had gone all weird and pulled her into bed with a very intimidating woman known as Faith LeHane.

But, as with the new Xander, once she'd gotten to know Faith, the two had hit it off and now acted as though they were girlfriends. Faith cuddled and kissed her and did things that made her blush when she so much as thought about it.

She didn't think she was a lesbian; how could she be when she loved Xander so much? She'd gone online and looked into books to see what it all meant. She was called bisexual; liking both men and women.

Willow could live with that.

She sighed. She was meeting Xander at his new house, after the old one got burnt to a crisp. That had come as a surprise, something called The Order of Taraka had targeted him for some reason that she couldn't fathom.

Vampires… go figure.

She entered the house; the upper levels were quiet, no doubt Xander's parents were out getting drunk. She made her way to the lower levels and, as she reached the third floor, she heard voices in one of the back rooms.

When she opened the door, Willow stood there slack-jawed. The demon, Illyria, was holding a large, blue portal open and helping Xander, who was carrying large crates and other goodies.

He walked in and placed a crate on the counter and then, realising he had company, turned around in a fighting stance.

She suddenly found herself afraid and backed off slightly. His features softened when he realised who it was. "Sorry, Will, caught me by surprise."

Willow nodded dumbly, "Xan, what are you doing?"

"Xander Harris is taking weapons from a military base." Xander winced at the demon's stoic description of what was going on. Willow's eyes then wandered and widened when she spotted a full-fledged rocket launcher sitting in the side of the kitchen.

"Okay, I think we've got enough," Xander said with a grin. "Close it down please."

With a flick of a blue wrist, the portal closed and Illyria narrowed her eyebrows. "Do you need me further?"

"No, thank you Illyria." the demon inclined its head and walked out of the room. "Wills, take a seat. We need to talk."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, that explains a lot." And it did, too; it explained the whole radical behaviour-change.

"So, what now?"

He was playing with her hair; she liked that.

"I don't know." Willow closed her eyes. "I like what we have."

"Me, too," he said quietly.

She looked at him. His face was young, but his eyes seemed older, more mature. She liked looking at them because they were warm and friendly.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What I need is some blood," Willow said to the group at large.

Angel chuckled. "Aren't I supposed to say that?"

Willow smiled, Angel had become a lot friendlier since their original meeting. She now knew that Xander had partially set up the attack to allow them an introduction into the demonic world. It was no wonder Jessie didn't hang around with them anymore.

Xander and Willow walked down to the third room with Angel, who rolled up his sleeve and let her draw blood from him. She took several vials.

Angel smiled.

"When you need more, let me know." She nodded her thanks.

She went through the books, looking at the different ways to kill vampires - the old legends turned out to be mostly true. Sunlight, which tested the next morning, turned the blood to ash. She used garlic, and that had an interesting effect.

She was able to get Xander to sneak into the hospital and take certain medical products for her; as well stuff that he needed. Although he didn't explain why, she got the feeling that he would know what to do with them.

The most interesting result had been when she applied EDTA to Angel's blood. It had been explosive, and Angel had come running down when he had heard the explosion.

Blood was everywhere. At first sniff, he'd been shocked. But it was okay - it wasn't Willows, it was his… Angel found Willow on the floor and helped her to her feet.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," she said shakily.

"What happened?"

"I just applied EDTA to your blood." Angel smiled. "It was explosive."

The vampire looked around at the wreckage. "I'll say."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I went dark?"

Xander nodded silently, watching her take in the information.

"I killed someone?" she asked in barely a whisper.

Xander nodded again.

"What happened?'

"Will." She gave him her resolved look. He sighed and told her about Tara; falling in love with her; about the magic addiction; about Warren taking revenge on them and concluding when he shot Buffy, the bullet flying through and slamming into the blonde.

Willow gasped when he told her about Dawn being there and witnessing the travesty. She went nuts when he described what she looked like and how she filleted Warren, then going after the rest of them.

He paused.

"What?"

"You wanted to end it all." She looked at him questioningly. "But it was our love that stopped you."

She had tears in her eyes.

She made a promise - silently - that night that it wouldn't happen again.


	19. Chapter 2: In Kingdom Come

As he thinks in his heart, so he is.

Jewish Proverb

Twice Lucky

The scarlet Witch

Chapter 2: In Kingdom Come

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, we know that EDTA works against vampire blood." Willow cast Angel a glance. The Vampire smirked, still remembering the shattered vials. "What I need, is a way to weaponise it."

Giles nodded.

"We can weaponise garlic easy enough; I can apply it to stakes and can create, like, a pepper spray that the police use."

"Fascinating, how soon can you produce these?"

"As soon as you can get me the goods." Giles nodded. "What I really want is a wizard or spell-caster to help teach me magic. Then that way, I can start having some real fun." Willow flashed a smile.

Since Xander had brought the red-headed witch into the little club, she'd come along in leaps and bounds. Still, Xander had taken Giles aside and the two had talked, at length, about Willow and the Dark Phoenix saga that she'd gone through in the previous timeline.

The last thing they needed was Darth Willow stomping around Sunnydale. Giles had put into motion a series of plans that would be kick–started, should the opportunity ever arise. He hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but, as Xander had pointed out, better to err on the side of caution.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"I don't get why, when people are attacked, they just go back to normal as if nothing happened." Willow couldn't forget the first time the trio got jumped; the female vampire that had raked her ghastly eyes over them and licked her lips. She had nightmares for a week after that. And then, there was finding out the truth about what really was going on with Xander and the movements around him.

Xander sighed as the three of them relaxed in his bed, Faith and Willow both lying on his arms, the hyena spirit more than satisfied at this point. Faith had, for the last hour, happily bounced on him, grunting and groaning. Willow had been a bit more self-conscious, but when Xander did things to her, she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"It's what we, in the alternate timeline, called," Faith chuckled, "Delirium."

The brunette nodded in agreement. "I've seen it," she shivered slightly. "People who've just seen a slaughter simply blink and go back to their lives, as if nothing happened."

"Interesting, that would explain a lot in Sunnydale; why no one's ever cottoned on to what's going on around here." Xander scratched her back.

"True," he agreed, "But I think there's more to it than that. I think the Mayor is responsible for a lot of the covering up."

"The dude that's trying to ascend and become a big, nasty snake?"

Xander nodded at Faith. "Yeah, he's a nasty piece of work. Don't get drawn into him, his promises always hold a high price."

She smiled. "Don't worry, Xan, I have no plan of joining the bad guys. At least not yet."

She chuckled, but didn't miss the dark look that crossed his eyes.

"I've come up with a few ideas that I think will help," Willow said changing the subject. "We should be able to create silver stakes soon as I learn how, and the uniforms that you took from the military are almost ready."

"What about Ted?"

The machine that had tried to frame Buffy in the previous timeline hadn't stood a chance in this one - Xander had seen to that, remembering where its basement was hidden. He'd gone there and decapitated it, then presented it as a gift to Willow. Instead of cringing away, she'd immediately turned it over and had started poking and prodding at its wires. Grinning, he'd left her alone and brought food and drinks when she required it.

"I'm close to cracking it. I've managed to wire his brain into my laptop and have seen some pretty awful things." Xander couldn't only imagine; the robot had been taking women down to the basement for decades. "I still have no idea who created him, he's got no information."

Xander could hazard a guess as to Ted's creator, either one of Warren's relatives or – perhaps - the Mayor, as he was the only other clean-freak Xander knew of. "Okay, keep at it, let's see if we can crack the coding, perhaps you could build another model?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

There was a blue flash of light and, suddenly, two figures popped out. Illyria stood in the middle of the large, white room and held - in her strong, blue grip - a man who was roughly about Giles' size and swearing in English.

The man looked up at the blue-skinned demon indignantly and stopped when he saw the small, humourless grin of Ripper.

"Crap…"

Ripper's grin widened. "You could put it like that."

The evil little glint in Giles eyes returned full fury; a little smile that said, 'Oh yes, I'm going to do something rather naughty now,' had appeared.

"Giles."

Ethan's eyes widened as a youth who was sitting on the couch, snapped at the tweed, tree-hugging Watcher. He couldn't help but notice how Giles stopped and listened like a puppy on a leash. "My, my," Ethan sneered. "How the Mighty have fallen, taking commands from a school boy now, Giles?"

He was hoping to bait him, and almost wished he hadn't, as several pairs of eyes - the brunette with the large cleavage, the little red-headed girl and the blue-skinned demon - all rounded on him. He was suddenly trapped by the group and had no way out.

"Listen, bub," the brunette said with a sneer to match his own. "Giles is our friend and Watcher." She pulled out a wicked-looking blade. "Mess with him and you mess with me."

Ethan saw, out of the corner of his eye, the youth stand up and walk lazily over. He slid a hand on to the brunette's shoulder and pulled her to him, their various body parts grinding together. "Is she a Slayer?"

Giles shook his head. "No, Faith is a Potential."

So, if Faith was the Potential, then who the hell was the Slayer? Ethan decided, at that point, he really didn't want to know.

"Ripper, old boy, what am I doing here?"

"You've been brought here to help train Willow." The redhead in the jeans and blue jumper chirped happily. "In the way of magic. It's against my better judgement, but I've been assured that you will be kept under control."

Ethan couldn't help but notice the way the demon's eyes narrowed on him, rather like the scope of a hunting rifle. Ethan gulped and ran his hand through his blonde hair.

"Why should I help you?"

"Other than the fact that Illyria here wants to rip you heart out?" The demon said nothing, but he was certain he could see her hand twitch. "Well, we have an opportunity to A: make life difficult for the bad guys and, at the same time, do some good; and B: we can make rather a lot of cash."

Ethan's eyes widened and greed got in the way of his current predicament – i.e. fear. "How?"

"We know of your plans to come here and open up a costume shop and to create a spell that would turn everyone into their costumes." Ethan went slack-jawed.

"Bloody hell, Ripper, how'd you know that?"

It was a plan he'd only really just finalised, to bring a little bit of chaos into people's lives, giving a little excitement to their otherwise mundane lives. Okay, admittedly, it was something he'd cooked up while he was drinking a cappuccino and reading a brochure, but who was going to know?

"I have my sources." He took back what he thought about Giles. If the man had sources that knew of some of his plans, then Giles had gone up in the world.

"Well…"

Ripper smiled and straightened his waistcoat - oh, how Ethan hated those. "We would like you to continue with the spell."

"What?"

"The spell will give us a unique advantage that no one, in their right mind, could consider. You will perform the spell and, at sunrise, the spell will finish." Ethan nodded with keen interest; all the while, he discreetly watched the younger male, who was looking directly into his own eyes.

"First, though, we would like to introduce you to the group." Giles waved a hand towards the seating area and they all sat down; the blonde and redhead, notably, sitting next to the kid. "This is Xander Harris…"


	20. Chapter 3: The Sound of Thunder

:rant: Okay I finally got pissed off with twisting the Hellmouth, the mods were being Anal about my story and the 'lack' of crossover in it. As I tried to explain to them, it's a freaking story, it takes development first before the crossover becomes full. 'sighs' from now on no other stories will be posted there until the person who came up with those stupid rules relaxes them a little bit. Sorry to anyone who was following what I wrote there. :end rant:

A/N the spell used in this chapter is written with the author's permission. This chapter is a tribute to 'Hunter', which is written by Psyckosama. This is the other story that inspired this one, a nightmare of the futures past written by S'TarKan is the first.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

And I heard, as it were, the noise of thunder: One of the four beasts saying: "Come and see." And I saw. And behold, a white horse.

Twice Lucky

The Scarlet Witch

Chapter 3: The Sound of Thunder

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"My, oh my." Ethan looked over the assortment of crap lying on the counters in what had been dubbed 'Willow's workshop.' On the desk were bits of wires; pieces of computers; hell, even pieces of guns and various weapons that Ethan failed to name. He was certain he'd seen a great, honking rocket launcher. He saw a head and cringed.

"Oh, that's Ted." Ethan grimaced as she rolled it over and he saw the rather dead-looking eyes. "Don't worry, he's a robot."

Ethan relaxed slightly. "What are you doing with a robot's head?"

"Trying to replicate the programs imbedded into his system. I'm also learning how to make another one."

"Good grief, why would you want to do that?"

Willow smiled. "Other than the obvious, we can use him for infiltration, combating vampires and, as he looks of age and even has a passport and everything, we can use him to buy stuff that we can't legally purchase."

Now that was cunning, he had to admit, and he was impressed. He had hopes for this bunch of nancies. "Interesting, so Ripper tells me you want to become a witch?"

"Yeah," Willow said nodding. "Why do you call him 'Ripper?'"

"A long story in Ripper's past that I'm certain still haunts him to this day. If he's chosen not to tell you; well, that's his problem, not mine." Willow shrugged and let it drop.

"Fair enough…"

"I think we'll work on a bit of basic chaos for the moment, and then onto the more difficult stuff later." Ethan smirked at her sulking look. "Don't worry, we'll get to the interesting stuff later. Firstly, though, I want to see how you test on a few things."

Ethan handed her a list. "This is a list of items I would like you to fetch. When you're done, meet me at my house and we'll start preparation on the spell."

Willow nodded, pocketed the list and went back to picking apart bits of junk. Ethan left her to her business and went back home for some much-needed coffee.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander practically twitched as the smell of about twenty pizzas came floating into the room; his face lifted up, his nose flared and his stomach growled, right on queue.

Ethan started handing out boxes and gave two to Xander, who took them gratefully, opened one and started digging in. Ethan's eyebrows shot up when he saw Xander take a large bite out of one triangle. The youth grumbled happily and finished off the slice.

"You gonna share some of that?" Xander shrugged his shoulders and lifted the box off the closed one, letting Faith take it. The Potential then shared it with Willow, who was happily babbling to Jenny Calendar about something or other.

It was an odd group, this lot. So many of them crowded into one place: a demon who hadn't found her lot yet, a witch-in-training and a Potential, desperately seeking answers.

Then there were the obvious leaders: the self-centred Slayer and her rather odd choice of clothes; a cheerleader, dumped in the middle of a war that had been raging between mankind and the forces of darkness; the fallen Watcher, who had dared to dream; and the youth, Xander, who went out of his way to be normal.

That was a conundrum in itself: the youth didn't go out hunting with the others. He did his course work and, from what Ethan could make out, mainly stayed at home. The kid was skilled though - possibly military, maybe Marine. He couldn't be sure.

The kid walked liked a Marine, and held a certain air of confidence that a child his age shouldn't have. When he thought no one was looking, Ethan was certain that he could see the hundred-yard stare. He'd have to think about it. He sighed, finished his bite and handed the rest of the box to the said kid. Xander smiled and nodded his thanks, then dumped the rest into his own box.

Boy, did he have an appetite…

Ethan grinned at his own humour.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Willow had gone to the Magic Box, looked over the list with a raised eyebrow and gone about placing each object into the shopping basket. When she was done, she went over and placed it on the counter. The woman behind the desk started checking it and put the items into a bag; an owl sat on a perch behind her and hooted happily.

The woman brought up the bill and Willow gave her the appropriate amount. After a few moments, she left he shop and started making her way towards Ethan's house.

Once there, the door swung open and a smiling Chaos Mage stood in front of her. He waved his hand and showed her into the living room.

"Ah, excellent," Ethan nodded, as he rummaged through the contents of the bag. Ethan went to the cauldron in the kitchen and started chopping up the contents, poured in a mixture of water and started boiling it. When it was boiling, he sprinkled something in and it went 'poof.' He then took the photo of Larry, which had been one of the requested items.

He wrote Larry's name on the back of the photo, then dropped it into the cauldron and started stirring while humming a tune. When he was done, Ethan picked up a notepad and handed it to Willow to read. Arching an eyebrow, she gave it back.

He then dropped another photo that Ethan had gotten from a scrapbook - one of fourty-niners - into the same pot.

He then spoke the magic words:

"By Cupid arrow and Aphrodite's will  
Bind them to my chosen as if by seams  
Let not their heart, nor soul be still.  
He shall find no rest in his dreams"

Grinning viciously, Ethan stirred the pot once more. A plume of pink smoke rose up and he waved it away, pronouncing the spell finished.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The next day at school, Xander couldn't help but notice that Larry had a big, shit-eating grin on his face. Xander strolled up and arched an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

Larry chuckled, "Had a good dream last night…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

There was also an assortment of other things that went unnoticed by the rest of the world. Willow and Ethan helped Xander dismember a puppet who wanted to put them all on stage; went through an exorcism at the school, which had been highly unnerving; and, for some reason, woke up a child in a comer. Although Xander had never fully explained it to her, she got the gist that it was important.

As they walked through the school, chatting about various events of the past week, she kept getting the impression she was being watched. Although she couldn't put her finger on it, something was in the school. That much, was certain.

After school, she met up with Ethan, who began talking her through the spell that he wanted to use for Halloween. He'd already opened the shop and began walking her through the various costumes.

"How about a ghost?" Ethan rolled his eyes, "What? It's traditional."

"It's also bloody boring…"

"Yeah, but think of it this way," Willow prompted. "When your spell turns me into my costume-"

"Ah," Ethan beamed. "We'll make a chaos mage out of you yet."


	21. Chapter 4: Pale horseman

We're almost there, almost to the end of the line. We've got one more Willow and one more POV to go, the next POV will be a Faith centric, called Faith Manages. FM, is only two episodes, purely because I don't know how to write her character without reducing to graphic sex (coughs), she will be expanded on in later chapters, but the series will remain primarily Xander centric. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed and those who have read the story.

When this season 'ends' the next will begin. It will be titled Twice Lucky: Time for a change. Its tag will be, something that people have been asking over and over again, with the amount of power that Xander has how can he retain his morals? It will be aptly tagged as: Absolute power, corrupts absolutely.

That's all yer getting. There's a hundred of you on alert, please all of you review and make me happy.

Twice Lucky

The scarlet witch

Chapter 4: Pale horseman

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"What are you looking at?"

Willow had seen Xander, sitting on his own in a secluded part of the cafeteria; he could've sat with any number of kids: the cool gang, the nerds, even the emo's. He was liked by just about everyone. He was looking over career choices as she grabbed a seat and sat down.

"Career choices…"

"So early?" She saw some of them and was certain she'd seen the military emblem. Xander nodded and closed one of the brochures, placing it on a pile.

"Yeah."

"So what choice were you thinking?"

She saw the emblem appear again and pulled it out of the pile. It was definitely military. "Air Force?"

Xander shrugged his shoulders. "I've always wanted to fly, but couldn't in the other timeline."

"Why?"

He pointed at his eye. "Depth perception."

Willow flinched at the memory of the night Xander had, very quietly, told her what happened with Caleb. The faux priest had left a physiological scar, as well as a physical one. "But, now you're going to change that?"

"Yeah." His grin was just a little bit evil. His head twitched and he looked at one of the seats at the small table, his eyes narrowing for the briefest of seconds before turning back to the pile. She didn't push the subject and let it drop, allowing him carry on with his own devices. Eventually, the two met up again in the library, where Buffy was sat with her legs up on the centre table, looking very bored. Xander's air changed and he went from completely interested to bored-out-of-his-skull in seconds. Willow's eyes widened in amazement.

He flopped down on a seat opposite the Slayer and pulled out a magazine and a box of donuts. The blonde rolled her eyes in disgust and went back to paying attention to Giles.

"Yes, well," Giles adjusted his glasses. The two, to Willow's eyes, were good actors. "We've found a prophecy in one of the books that, we think, relates to Miss Summers."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The evening before

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

He was hunting again; dressed in black clothes, out in the night, revelling in it; the feeling of power of the hunt filling his veins and senses.

He grinned as a vampire caught him off-guard. Xander fell back and went with the roll. He came up and produced a stake with a long, thin point. The vampire snarled and ran at him, only to be impaled.

He stopped.

His senses picked it up before his body did, feeling the rumbling coming his way. Now he knew what they meant when they said animals could hear the earthquake first, the ground started rumbling.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Buffy staked the vampire; it clutched its heart and vanished into ash. Just as she pocketed it into her jacket, about to go on another run, the ground started rumbling.

"Woah."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Yes! YES! Shake, Earth! This is a sign! We are in the final days! My time has come! Glory! GLORY!" the Master stood up and shouted at the ceiling, his hands raised in mock salute at the sun above. For the first time in over a decade, he felt truly happy at the carnage that would soon come.

He looked down at a terrified fledgling; the little snivelling creature stood up on shaky feet and the Master's face split into a grin, a death's head.

"Whadaya think? 5.1?"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander looked up at the night sky and smiled.

"'bout time…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Buffy killed an awful lot of vampires last night."

"I killed three vampires last night, and one of them was practically on school grounds."

Giles nodded. "Their numbers are increasing."

Buffy nodded thoughtfully as Xander flipped another page. "And they're getting cockier. Look, I'm not loving it. Last night was a pretty close call."

"Well, I have some things that might be able to help you," Willow pulled up her rucksack and started pulling stuff out. "We've tested the darts and they seem to be working okay, it's not pretty." She handed the case of five darts and blowpipe to Buffy, who took them gratefully.

"This is a garlic spray," she sprayed it up into the air. "Works exactly like a pepper spray, best in the mouth or eyes. Again, it's not pretty."

She handed them out and Buffy made an 'ick' face.

"Yes, this has something to do with the prophecy." Giles sighed and looked at Buffy. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and let him get on with it. "Buffy will have to face the Master, deep in the bowls of Sunnydale and, sadly, she will die."

"Do we know how?"

"No, but prophecies are a funny thing." Xander had an amused smirk on his face as Giles was talking. "You may die, but it doesn't say anything about what happens afterwards. For example: if you were to, say, be drowned, Angel here could provide mouth-to-mouth resuscitation."

"Uh, actually…"

"Yes, yes, I know I was using you as an example," Giles said, cutting the vampire off. Angel smirked and looked down at the medical bag. Buffy was staring at Xander.

"You find something funny about this?" He raised an eyebrow. "Great, well let's all laugh it up. You're not the one who's got a prophecy hanging over his head like an axe."

Anger flickered across his face. He closed the comic and put it in his bag, then stood up and picked up the donuts. He grinned nastily and threw them at the Slayer. "Something to comfort you. Sorry it isn't ice cream."

Xander walked out, his bag over his shoulder. Angel didn't say anything, nor did Giles. The two exchanged a look and continued talking.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The end of the world that was how it felt. While the others went out of their way to make her feel good about it - 'well, almost everyone,' as she thought of Xander - Buffy still couldn't help but think that, tonight, she was going to die.

She was going to die. Would another Slayer be called? Would another one rise up and take her place? Would they tell her mother about what happened? Joyce already knew about her being Slayer and had, to some part, accepted it, but Buffy knew that it was hard on her mother.

She was going to die…

Her mother rapped gently on the door and let herself in.

"Hey, hunny…"

Buffy looked up. "It's not the end of the world, you know."

A sad smile reached Buffy's ears. "Not for you, Mom."

Joyce sighed. "It's only Prom night, dear. You go there, you dance... maybe meet a nice boy." Buffy didn't feel up to it much, and her stomach grumbled in protest. "Come on downstairs and I'll make you something to eat."

The two went downstairs to the kitchen and Joyce opened up the fridge, starting on something easy, maybe a Caesar salad. Buffy stopped when she saw the long, white dress hanging up, still in the plastic.

"Wow, Mom, nice dress…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Ethan sat back and looked at the little, tight-knit group with new eyes. He'd just sat through an hour's worth of grilling and had received a lot of information, most specifically in regards to young Xander Harris, the slightly-long, brown-haired youth that looked somewhat bored all of the time.

This explained a lot, an awful lot.

Which led to another question, one that he voiced: "Why haven't you told the Slayer yet?"

The kid's face dropped and he sat back with a sigh. Ethan raised both his eyebrows in surprise, he'd guess, from the fact that they all looked so tight-lipped around her that she didn't have a clue what was going on… A grin appeared on Ethan's lips that was…sneaky.

"You saw how she reacted earlier," he said in a slightly bitter tone. Obviously, the two had history. Ethan scowled, of course they had history. He knew what he meant. "She still sees me as a kid with donuts, someone who will run home, crying to his mommy."

"Will you?"

A bitter stare was directed at Ethan. "It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye.

Ethan wasn't the only one who flinched.

Giles decided to change subject. "We've been thinking of two things lately: one is to coincide with a spell that will bring about two more Slayers - Faith and Kendra - who will be joining us shortly; and another to give Xander even more of an advantage."


	22. Chapter 5: Here Come the Drums

Here we go, the last of the Willow POV. Next stop Faith, but she only gets 2 chapters, mainly because I want to move ahead to the next season! Enjoy.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

A/N – Uh definitely NOT for the kiddies this one.

There's a man goin' 'round takin' names. An' he decides who to free and who to blame. Everybody won't be treated all the same. There'll be a golden ladder reaching down. When the man comes around.

Johnny Cash, When the Man Comes Around.

Twice Lucky

The Scarlet Witch

Chapter 5: Here Come the Drums

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The hours seemed to fly by; Willow helped Cordellia with an issue and some guy named Kevin and Xander and Buffy finished their schoolwork. Nothing dramatic happened at school and everything seemed somewhat quiet.

Xander blatantly ignored Buffy, to the point of being downright rude, which was noticed by a few, including the teachers who normally asked him questions. One of them even pulled him aside, and he actually growled at them.

The day wore on and the classes got a little bit better. He wasn't going to the Spring Fling and Buffy would probably put it down to their little spat. Frankly, he had better things to do, like looking after Faith's 'needs.' He grinned wickedly at the thought.

Angel and Buffy would deal with the Master, while Giles and the rest of the gang dealt with the big bug-thing that tried to crawl its way out of the hole underneath the library.

He walked past the library and heard Jenny Calendar speaking. He flexed his ears and listened: "Well, I have been surfing the net, looking for unexplained incidents."

"You know, people are always sending stuff my way. They know the occults my turf. Now, here is the latest. A cat, last week, gave birth to a litter of snakes; a family was swimming in Whisper Lake when the lake suddenly began to boil; and Mercy Hospital, last night; a boy was born with his eyes facing inward. I'm not stupid. This is Apocalypse stuff. And throw in last night's earthquake, and I'd say we've got a problem. I would say the end is pretty seriously nigh."

It wasn't anything interesting…

"You know, following me around isn't smart," Xander said idly, as he half-hid in the shadows. "Stick with it, don't hurt Cordellia and I'll help you."

And, with that, he turned and walked off, pausing and turning back to, roughly, where Marcy was staying. "Piece of advice, stay away from the library tonight. Some bad mojo is going down."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

A little later

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

She had her hands tied behind her back by a thin piece of ribbon. She was wearing a silk blindfold, a blue blouse and a long, matching skirt. She was kneeling on the bed; her senses more than aware of everything in the room, should something happen. Her long mane of hair was tied back and only a few strands fell down the sides of her face.

She never heard him enter the room.

She felt his finger graze against her soft skin and she shivered at his touch. He moved closer to her ear and breathed heavily on it; she could smell his breath as it filled her nose. She liked his breath - it always smelled clean, like he'd just brushed his teeth.

She could've broken free at any time; she could've jumped up and hit him hard enough to escape if the need ever came up, but she trusted him.

He licked her earlobe gently, like a dog tasting its mate. She shivered again, feeling goose bumps rising on her naked flesh. He lowered his head to her neck and reached to where the vampires would normally bite and, as if in reaction to that, she tensed.

His head moved once again back up to her earlobe. "Do you trust me?"

She shivered and nodded.

"Say it." His voice was gruffer… she managed to mumbled a 'Yes.' He reached back down to her neck and kissed it gently, nipping at it as though tasting her. He then latched on to her neck and fear filled her again. She wanted to bat him off, to run for her stake and ram it into his heart. But something kept her there, something stronger than the fear. Something more primal.

He didn't sink his teeth into her neck; didn't start draining her of blood. Instead, he latched on with his lips, kissed and sucked just enough to leave a hicky mark. She let out a soft groan as he moved away and repeated the process on the other side.

She was getting wet - she could feel it - and he hadn't even done anything yet. Was it his mouth, his breath or the fact that she was so willingly giving herself to him? Or was it something more primal, the hyena spirit making a connection with her own partial-Slayer spirit?

Who knew?

Not her. All she knew was that when his hands finally starting working the buttons on her blouse, she was just about ready to rip open the silk, throw him on the bed and ride him 'till the cows came home.

Faith sighed as he popped the last button from its hole and let the blouse hang free. She was certain that he could smell her own musky scent, and she smiled as she imagined the smile on Xander's face.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Giles was lying unconscious on the floor with a Buffy-sized mark on his face. Jenny stared down at the Watcher and then looked up at Buffy and held her hands up. "You fight the Master, and you'll die."

Buffy nodded quietly. "Maybe." She bent down and picked up a crossbow. "Maybe I'll take him with me."

She met up with Colin at the spot that Xander had said; for some reason he hadn't come down here with her.

In fact, he'd said that he was deliberately staying out of the action. Angel didn't blame him, though, as he watched her, and couldn't shake the feeling that she was walking towards the gallows.

He wanted to run to her; to hug her and hold her; to revel in her goodness, but what Xander had said - and Jenny confirmed - any moment of happiness would mean eternal damnation. It would mean death to her friends and, eventually, to her. Angel would not allow that to happen. Not now, not ever. He followed at a discreet pace, watching as the two most unlikely of characters walked toward almost certain doom.

Giles groaned as he was lifted to his feet, then stood unsteadily and tapped his rather tender nose. "My, she does have a strong punch. I wish Xander could've warned me about that."

Jenny's eyebrows went heavenly. "Giles, what's going on?"

"Not now, Jenny. Maybe later, we'll see…" The old man turned and looked at Ethan, who had appeared with Willow and the large axe. "Are we ready?"

Ethan looked down at the floor and cringed. "As we'll ever be, I guess."

Giles sighed… it was going to be a bloody long night.

"Well, I guess we'd better get this show on the road then." The group turned around as one to stare at a tall cheerleader with long brown hair. "I need to get back for a pedicure, so can we please move the Apocalypse on!"

"Bloody hell…"

Ethan agreed. "She does look impressive with that bloody big axe…"

Wesley couldn't agree more as he stood next to four or five cheerleaders people Harmony and Cordellia had conscripted to fight - the blonde Harmony also brandishing a long blade. The Hellmouth wouldn't know what hit it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Some time before

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Angel was staring at Xander with a mixture of grief and anger. He couldn't believe what he'd just been told: the gypsies had done more than curse him. A small, dark part of his soul was laughing, and laughing loudly.

"Why are you telling me this?"

The kid who was standing in the darkness of the room, cloaked in it like a shadow, sighed. "You loved her. You loved her so much it tore your soul apart and, in the end, you broke her heart."

"Sounds like she broke yours, too…" Xander smiled, but didn't respond. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Xander asked in response.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Welcome…"

The voice came out of the darkness - she could hear him, but couldn't see him. She knew that he was there, grinning in that way when most vampires thought they had the upper hand. Well, in this case, he would be right; there was no denying his superior skill, strength and speed. And, yes, even cunning.

"Thanks for having me." She held the crossbow up and ready; he cackled slightly, mockingly.

He stepped out into the light, which gave him an almost halo-type aura.

Buffy smirked. "Y'know, you really oughta talk to your contractor. Looks like you got some water damage."

Grinning, the vampire sneered at her fear. He could taste it. "Oh, good, the feeble banter portion of the fight. Why don't we just cut to the..."

The Master moved quickly, his line blurring as he laughed and flashed out of sight. She let her senses open up and took aim, the arrow firing out.

The Master caught it before it could reach his heart and cocked his head, holding it up for inspection. "Nice shot."

He threw it on the ground and chuckled.

"You're not going to kill me with that thing," he smiled as if to reiterate the point. The Slayer shrugged it off with her usual arrogance.

"Don't be so sure."

"You still don't understand your part in all this, do you? You are not the hunter. You are the lamb."

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Xander's house

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

She was on top of him, completely his - body and soul - giving herself to him willingly; rising up and down with each stroke and gasping for air as each wave hit her. He knew her body intimately - which should've been impossible, she knew - but she also knew that she had been with him in the previous timeline.

He had never told her, in great detail, what had happened between the two of them. Always finding ways to skim over the truth; to hide it from her. But, now, as she rose up and down, she knew; she could see.

As her hands moved over his chest and scraped it, she could see flashes… images, pictures, her hands wrapping around his neck and squeezing. She could feel the blood of a human's heart pouring over her hand; she could feel the anger at the world.

She heard Wesley scream as she tortured him.

The bookkeeper she killed for the Mayor… the knife, as it stabbed into her stomach. All those terrible deeds washed over, and yet, she was being forgiven. She was seeking a redemption she had no idea she was in need of. She made a vow, the same vow that Willow herself had made as she made love to Xander - as another orgasm swept over her - that she wouldn't hurt another human; she wouldn't hurt Xander. Faith was now Xander's, body and soul; combined, united in ways that neither could understand; and, yet, both would know and recognise in the months to come.

She groaned loudly as his hands worked up her chest; as his fingers brought her pleasure.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Library

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The ground started shaking, books falling to the ground and scattering everywhere. Fortunately, Giles had thought beforehand to move anything valuable and put it somewhere safe. One of the vents smashed open.

"Ready!"

Everyone raised their respective weapon.

"Willow, now!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The Master's lair

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"You know, for someone who's all-powerful, you sure do like to hide"

The Master spoke, "I'm waiting for you. I want this moment to last."

"Well, I don't." She felt disgusted, unclean.

She searched for a few moments longer, then the Master suddenly appeared, right behind her.

"I understand."

She turned around and the Master knocked the crossbow out of her hands. He grabbed her by the neck.

"You are not the hunter," the Master repeated what he had said before, "Merely a puppet, a lamb to the slaughter."

He breathed into her neck and said, "There is another here, stronger, faster, more cunning than you." He grinned as his hand slowly reached up to her neck.

Buffy tried, pitifully, to block his attempt, but his hands were strong. As she felt his fingers slowly closing around her neck, she moved out of his grasp and tried to run away, fear giving her a jolt of adrenaline. He played with her, like a lover letting her arm slip through his hand. He let her go and held up a finger.

Buffy froze in place, as though hypnotised… He moved slowly, rhythmically; twisting and turning like some sick dance. He moved behind her again and gently slipped off the leather jacket she was wearing and let it fall to the floor. The Master smiled as his mouth lowered gently to her neck, like a lover's embrace; his soft words reaching her ears.

"You tried. It was noble of you. You heard the prophecy that I was about to break free and you came to stop me. But prophecies are tricky creatures. They don't tell you everything. You're the one that sets me free! If you hadn't come, I couldn't go. Think about that!"

He paused, chuckled and bit deep into her neck. As he started feeding, she could see a pool of water and suddenly it dawned on her.

Suddenly she understood…a sense of clarity washed over her. Wasn't that what Xander had said before?

"Oh, God! The power!"

Buffy fell to her knees.

The Master smirked and wiped away a trickle of blood. "And, by the way..."

Buffy's last thoughts were of irony as she fell, face-first, into the pool of water.

"I like your dress."


	23. Faith Manages Chapter 1

Twice Lucky

Faith Manages

Chapter 1: Ashes to Ashes

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Well, I say," Wesley said with a very large smile. They each had their own wounds to tend, but everyone had managed to make their way - even Ethan was there - to Joyce's house and, now, were all sitting in her living room with their various drinks.

"That was incredibly British of you Wesley, do try to blend in…"

The younger Watcher looked at Giles with that 'you can talk'-sort of look. Ethan sighed and pinched his nose, letting the smell of the freshly-brewed coffee fill his nostrils.

Joyce came in with two large plates of cookies and started handing them out; in her frustration at the events of the last several days, she'd baked dozens of them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Five days ago

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Joyce, we need to sit down and talk." Joyce sighed; normally, it was her who said this to Buffy when she had done something wrong, or another animal had died.

"Mister Giles, what could be so wrong that it calls for four of you to sit here with me?"

They each exchanged looks. Wesley cleared his throat and she turned to the young, smart Watcher. "There is a prophecy concerning Buffy."

Giles grimaced. "It's to do with Buffy's death."

Diana rolled her pretty brown eyes. "What do you mean? Buffy's got a long time ahead of her." Diana gave Giles a pointed look and took the stead.

"Missus Summers," she said clearly and loudly. "Most Slayers don't make it past their eighteenth birthday. In fact, my mother died on her twentieth."

Joyce paled.

"You can't let her die…"

"We may not have a choice," Giles tried.

"No, I forbid it…"

This time, it was Ethan who spoke, surprising the three Watchers. "Missus Summers, if there's one thing I've learned in my time as a Chaos Mage, it's that you cannot stop destiny."

Joyce sagged.

"The best thing you can do for her at the moment," Giles said gently, touching the woman's arm. "Is be there for her; be a mother to her and listen to her when she needs it."

"It's more than I had," Diana said with a sad smile.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"We beat back a demon hell-spawn, an army of vampires and Buffy kicked the Master's bottom."

Ethan actually groaned. "Wesley, it's arse. She kicked the Master's arse, for goodness sakes."

"Wesley did look good with an axe," Cordellia said with a sly grin. The Watcher blushed: he'd long since changed out of combat gear and was wearing his clean, crisp and – naturally - pressed white suit. His hair was combed back straight and his glasses were firmly on his nose.

"I uh…" Wesley stuttered and blushed under the intensity of her stare.

Giles and Ethan both chuckled and clinked their whisky glasses together. "Like old times, Ripper."

"Quite," Giles nodded with a wistful smirk.

"We pulled it together quite well…"

"I'd say so," Giles agreed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Four days ago

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"In the other timeline, we used the Scythe to activate all of the Slayers. I want to use it this timeline to activate just two: Faith and Kendra." They were all sat around the coffee table in Xander's house.

"Won't that over-balance the good guys, I mean, us?" Willow asked.

"I'm hoping that, by timing it as the Hellmouth opens, it will be classed as a natural occurrence." Something inside Willow's head clicked and she got it.

"Ah, I'm with you."

"I don't know how you did it in the previous timeline. You just, sorta, put your hands on it and it happened."

Giles smiled as Xander explained the events. "It should be interesting, having three Slayers…"

"And a demon hunter," Ethan pointed out.

"Quite," Ripper smiled. "Three Slayers and a demon hunter."

"And a handful of Watchers to boot.

Giles sighed.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Three days ago

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Look, I know about the curse your clan placed on Angel and, quite frankly, I'm disgusted that you never bothered to inform me about it." Jenny Calendar's eyes went wide with surprise as she sat across from her new friend, Rupert Giles. "You told me to trust you. Well, give me a reason."

Jenny sat back in her seat and sighed. "I wanted to tell you everything, but the Elders…"

"The Elders in the Watchers Council are a bunch of stubborn old men. I take what they say with a pinch of salt and work out the rest for myself."

The Gypsy technopagan nodded.

"Fine," she almost snapped at him. "I'll tell you everything I know, but even that is limited. It all began in 1898, when Angelus tortured and killed the favourite daughter of the Kalderash clan…"

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Two days ago

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Drusilla stared at the box with a nasty little smile. The box wasn't much to look at, but she had been assured that it was what they were after: the last part; the head; the prize.

She stroked it and patted it as the soft whispers filled her mind.

"Luv, is that it?"

"Yes," she swayed, her long brown hair rippling beautifully in the moonlight; her eyes half-closed in a silent orgasm.

"It's him. He talks to me, whispers in my ears," she groaned softly, a small guttural growl that escaped her lips. Spike sighed and decided against taking the box from her. Instead, he led her slowly, gently, back to the van.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

One day ago

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Bloody hell, Ripper. I know you told me that there would be a bloody great big demon coming from underneath the library, but you didn't say anything-" Ethan swung the sword around with practiced ease, slicing a tentacle. "About hundreds of bloody vampires."

One of them managed to get through one of the windows and lunged at Ethan, which he saw and spun around, slicing its head off; the body splashed into dust.

"Nice move," Giles said with a grunt, as he stabbed a vampire in the eye with a stake. The creature screamed and backed off.

"When you two have finished bonding," Jenny grunted as she pushed against the board. "A little help, here, wouldn't go amiss."

Warren joined her side and pushed hard against the wood and flipped the middle finger at one of the critters that tried to take a swipe at him.

Angel stared down at the lifeless body of the Slayer and grabbed her skirt, pulled her out and used the device to start pumping air into her lungs. He remembered what Xander had told him about CPR, and did as instructed.

"Come on," Angel growled. The last thing they needed at the moment was to loose a Slayer; he pushed on her chest, hoping that her heart would restart.

After a few moments, he sat back and gave up.

Willow started muttering; the language had gone from English to Arabic and then to something else that not even Ripper had recognised, as she started moving and swaying; her head rolling around as though she were on drugs, her eyelids were closed, but fluttered repeatedly. Her muttering got louder and, suddenly, she placed her hands on the Scythe and something happened.

Angel couldn't believe it: he was about ready to get up and help the others in the last moments, when Buffy Summers breathed. The air rushed into her lungs and she rolled over and coughed up water.

Ethan watched in fascination as Willow's hair suddenly turned a brilliant white, an energy pulse shot out of her and lit up the whole room. The vampires outside suddenly went very quiet. Ethan and Giles looked at each other and lowered the wooden board. Outside, there was nothing.

Buffy smirked as the two pelted it full-steam across the grounds; the air filling her nostrils, the smoothness of the grass underneath her feet. She wasn't alone; there were others with her. Kendra had been called, as well as Faith.

She saw the Master standing in the grounds, waiting for her.

She skidded to a halt. "Oh, look: a bad guy."

The older Vampire sneered and lunged.

The two - Slayer and Master – clashed. Fists blurred as the two fought for the higher ground. Buffy fell onto the floor and spun her legs around in fury, catching the Master off-guard. He staggered back, only to be hit in a fury of punches. He managed to get a reprieve as he struck a lucky blow and knocked the Slayer off-balance. He saw the roof and ran.

Faith hit another wave of orgasm as she rode Xander, lifting up as his hips pushed her. It was then, at the climax of Willow's spell, that something happened; something that neither Xander, nor the Powers That Be could've seen. It was truly a miracle.

Buffy followed him to the rooftop and steadied herself. The smirking Master stood there with a large grin on his face.

"Can't you feel it? This is destiny!"

He raised his hands, stared up at the moonlight and laughed.

The pulse of energy shot up and outwards in a great ball and the Master laughed until he was turned to dust.

No bones remained; no ashes floating in the breeze.

Just nothing.

Buffy Summers stood there with a big smirk. "Well, betcha didn't see that one coming."


	24. Chapter 2: Union

Only two chapters for Faith, before I move onto Divergence…

Thank you to Fred for pointing out the mistakes, I'm not going to worry about the Jesse bit now as this part of the story is now complete. To all who have reviewed a big thank you for your support. To all those who haven't, well thank you for sticking with it anyway. Divergence will be posted in a few days.

Twice Lucky

Faith Manages

Chapter 2: Union

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Before

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

The blue-skinned demon jumped high up in the air and crashed down onto the limo, obliterating the vampires inside. Kakistos survived - barely - the Master vampire crawling out, only to have his heart ripped out. The demon looked down at the ashes and then back to them, then strolled over and looked each person over.

"Half–breed." Angel nodded at the insult, but didn't say anything; now wasn't really the time. The Demon didn't waste time either, ripping open another portal and, without any preamble, grabbed each person and threw them through it.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Now

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Faith was standing in the shower when he joined her, flashing her a grin. "We want to conserve water."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Five by five, Xan." Something flickered across his face… "You said about trusting me... When are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

She looked at him through the downpour of water - he didn't look happy about answering, but sighed anyway. "Fine, it all started during the summer you arrived."

She listened; listened for the first time in years, with her ears open, as he told her of the Watcher she lost; the rest she gained and then lost in a storm of fury and anger; of the innocent lives she took, one by accident and the others' on purpose. She listened as he described the night he lost his virginity to her, which explained how he knew what she wanted. She listened as he told her of the second time, as her fingers wrapped around his neck and squeezed.

She heard the whole story and, when he was done, neither washed and both stood there watching each other's reactions. She took him in her arms and they made love again, showered, washed the story off themselves and got dressed.

"Well, that explains the funny looks." Xander flashed Faith a grin.

"Sorry, some memories are harder to get rid of," Faith sighed and wrapped her arm around him.

"Hopefully, I'm making up for that."

Xander's grin said enough. "As long as you don't mind me adding a few more ladies to our little pack."

"Not at all," she smiled and tied her hair back. "As long as they don't mind sharing you, I'm cool."

They met Wesley upstairs, who was also being tailed by Illyria - the blue-skinned demon quiet, as always. The group met Giles at his house where, sitting on the sofa with her arms folded and a very unladylike scowl on her face, was Kendra.

Giles made introductions to the small group - naturally, Wesley and Kendra hit it off and were chatting like old friends - and went and made coffee and tea with a scowl as he listened to Wesley comparing notes on various demons and different breeds of werewolf.

Xander didn't even bother and switched the TV on, the girls joining him. Even Illyria found it more interesting, as the demon cocked her head and narrowed her eyes on the offending box.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Okay, Ted, I'd like you to make Giles a cup of tea." The robot looked at Giles and then at the fridge and did as ordered. It did everything perfectly. Willow had managed to crack the coding, put it back together and had even got it to fix itself.

"Bloody brilliant."

Willow beamed at the compliment. "His basement is still in tact. I got Ted to take me there and show me around; he's got a whole life, drivers' licence and even a passport."

"Do we know how?"

"Yes," Willow nodded, and sat down; the robot came and stood next to her. "Every time he wakes up, he adjusts to his new surroundings; he's been doing this since the 40s."

"Do we know who created him?"

She shook her head negatively. "No, no idea, that part of his memory was wiped."

"Pity…" Giles scratched his chin as he looked at the remarkably life-like machine.

"I don't understand." Kendra walked down the stairs and saw the machine, Ted, standing like a silent guardian. "Why do we not simply kill 'im?"

"Because, Kendra, he's useful. He already has an identity that might prove helpful later on." Kendra shrugged her shoulders and took a seat.

They left the building and went back to Xander's place, where Faith and Buffy were waiting. Xander couldn't be seen - Giles did ask and was told that he had gone out. Buffy shrugged her shoulders, as she still hadn't forgiven Xander for his remark earlier that month.

The three Slayers pitted themselves against each other. They lashed out; Faith, the more aggressive of the two, while Buffy was creative. Faith used her legs, Buffy her fists and Kendra a mixture of the two. It was like watching a dance - a dance where bruises were exchanged.

When it was over, three very sweaty teenagers were chatting like old friends. The vampires, Giles decided with a grin, weren't going to know what hit them.

They compared weapons, stakes, swords and crossbows. They tried out some of the new gear that Willow was creating and tore through the vampires who were stupid enough to come out that night. Not even Spike dared fight them; the bleach-blonde vampire had tried and almost ended up staked.

"T'ey are not very strong, deese vampires."

Buffy chuckled and threw a stake with a long, thin, sharp end at a running vampire. "Nope." The stake hit him straight through the back and punctured his heart, causing the creature to burst into dust.

"Not very bright, either."

Buffy grinned at Faith's remark. They hunted the rest of the night without incidence and left when dawn started rising.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

"They work well together…"

Xander nodded silently as he watched the girls enjoying each other and chatting casually as they beat the vampires senseless.

Illyria narrowed her blue eyes at him and otherwise remained silent. Xander reminded her a lot of the Wesley of her timeline: older and bitter; crushed by the loss of life and the woman he loved; offended by her very presence.

This time, while he wasn't offended by her presence, he was crushed by a lost love, older and bitter. If Illyria could've sighed, she would have.

… … … … … … … … … … … … …

Faith went back to Xander's as dawn started creeping over the horizon. He was there waiting for her, as she knew he would be. He took her in his arms and planted a kiss on her full lips. She growled slightly and started tugging at his clothes.

"Not here…" He took her to the bedroom.

When they were finished, they both were lying on their backs, staring at the ceiling. "Buffy's going to her father's soon, so it's up to you and Kendra to play nice and keep the vampires busy."

She looked at him.

"What happened last time?"

"We got our asses handed to us…" Faith winced and nodded. They seemed to do a lot of that.

"So, what's next on the agenda?"

Xander pulled her body closer to his and snuggled. "We deal with a demon from Giles's past."

The thing was, Faith didn't know if he meant figuratively or literally.


End file.
